This Christmas
by Nightmare RisK
Summary: a couple years after Hogwarts, Hermione and her adoptive brother Harry return home for Christmas, and they get some unexpected visitors. Kinda slow in the beginning. Rated for later chapters. HG/SS and HP/DM
1. Chapter I

**Hello everybody... I hope this finds you well. It is set a bit in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously all recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but there are QUITE a bit that belong to myself and my old writing partner Risika. I will always do my best to give a list of my characters in the beginning of my stories, but it isn't always easy to remember.**

**This is kind of AU so be warned.**

**Pairings: HG/SS; HP/DM**

**All of the Granger family minus Hermione herself belong to the insanity that is Leigh's mind. The different personalities of the original characters are also mine, but the characters themselves belong to J. K. Rowling as stated before. I wish Snape was mine.**

**enjoy. **

Chapter One

"Good-bye Ginny, Fred, George. We'll see you guys after the holiday." Harry waved as he and his half-sister Hermione headed off to meet her parents. They had adopted him six years ago, Christmas of their 6th year. Now Hermione was a writer, and Harry worked as her publisher and co-writer.

"Lets go home." Hermione smiled. He laced his hand with hers, like they always did, and went in search of their parents.

Harry was engulfed in a hug and couldn't figure out who was hugging him, until he saw the bracelet that he and Hermione had given her mom four years ago.

"Hey Mama." he said. He turned around and gave her a hug. She was at least a foot shorter than him, while he stood at 6 feet, she was about 5'2"

"Hello Harry dear, Mia." she said, as she then took her daughter from her father, and just about squeezed the life out of her. She was strong for a woman of 40 years.

"Hey Harry." her dad said, giving him a hug.

"Hello Dad." they smiled. He loved this, feeling like he had somewhere that he actually belonged, a family to call his own. They didn't judge him on anything.

"C'mon guys, get the lead out. George and Fred are home and I'm afraid of what they will destroy." their father said. Harry laughed.

"It never gets old, finding out that I now have a set of cousins with the same name as Hogwarts' biggest pranksters, who act just like the bigger version, yet they look more like Draco Malfoy." Harry said as he grabbed his trunk, frowning at the thought of Draco Malfoy. Hermione half-laughed as she hefted her trunk onto her shoulder, and they headed off to the car.

They pulled up to the Granger Mansion, (yes, they had a bis family so they lived in a mansion), and the four hopped out, grabbing their trunks and headed up to the house. They didn't even make it up to the house, before they were stopped by Albus, Snape, and Draco.

"Hey Mom, Dad, we'll meet you at the house okay?" Harry said, curious as to the appearance of the guests. They dropped their trunks in the snow. "Alright. Don't take too long, the family is anxious to see you two." Dad said as they headed up to the house.

"Hello Albus, Snape, Draco." Harry said quietly.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. I am sorry to intrude, but I have a giant favor to ask of you. Would you mind if Severus and Draco stayed with you for this break?" Albus asked. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, then quickly looked away, so they wouldn't laugh at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said, avoiding the eyes of her ex Potion's Master and ex-lover.

"C'mon guys, lets get inside… its starting to get a little cold." Harry finished quietly.

"A little cold?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its only a little cold, says the guy in a tank top and shorts." Draco murmured

"And you are no better." Severus said, turning to Hermione. She shrugged.

"Good-bye Grandfather. Stop by for Christmas Dinner, or Mom will have a hissy fit." the elderly man nodded, and then walked away into the snow. Harry and Draco picked up Harry's trunk, and Hermione grabbed Severus' sleeve, after hefting her trunk onto her other shoulder, and led the two men up to the house.

"Please be warned, our family," Harry began.

"Are… how do we put this…" Hermione continued. They stopped in front of the door, and looked at the two men, and then at each other.

"Well… their insane." they chorused, before laughing.

"That's an understatement." Harry laughed. "You guys think the Weasley's have a big family? Your about to meet our family… and its not small." he finished.

"Its good to see you guys again." Hermione whispered silently, and then turned to the door, and sighed heavily.

"Well, sis, here goes nothing." Harry said as he opened the door, and led the others in. They set their trunks inside the entrance hall.

"We're HOME!" they yelled together, as they moved the two guests to either side of the door, and braced themselves for impact. They looked at each other and shook their heads before they heard the stampede of feet, that meant the little ones were on their way. Draco and Severus shared a confused look, before they saw about seven little kids come running up and attack the two siblings with a hug. Hermione fell over, and when she stood up, she had two blonde haired, blue eyed boys in her arms.

"Hello George, Fred." she said, kissing their foreheads, before turning to Draco, and laughing as she put them down. "Yes, we have two cousins named George and Fred… it scared me the first time I met the Weasley's." Hermione smiled as she set them down.

"C'mon, the rest of the family is in the living room." Harry smiled as Severus absently grabbed her hand, and she lead him into the huge living room.

"Hey guys." Hermione and Harry chorused again as they were engulfed in hugs.

"Everyone, this is Severus and the older version of Fred and George is Draco." Hermione said pointing to Draco who was half hiding behind Harry, with a death grip on his hand.

"Don't be afraid." a girl said. She was about 21, with black ringlets and baby blue eyes.

"No one here will judge you." Hermione's dad, Christopher said to reassure him. Harry let go of Draco's hand and walked over to the girl who spoke, Ashley, and hugged her.

"Thanks Ashes." he whispered in her ear. He walked back over and immediately reached for Draco's hand and held it safely within his own.

"Now time for introductions. Gods… this might take a while." Christopher laughed at his daughters exasperation.

"That is my mother's parents, Grandma Rose and Grandpa Davis. You've met my mom Kristine and my dad Christopher. That's my uncle John Granger, his wife Taresa and their boys Fred, George, Justin, and Markus. There is my other Uncle Thomas Granger , his wife Meghan, and their three girls Marie, Akira, and Ariadna. That's the odd uncle of mine, Charles Granger, his wonderful wife Nicole, and their four girls, Jennifer, you've met Ashley, that's Stephanie, and there is Morgan." she stopped and turned back to the guys.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing their confused looks.

"Never seen a family this big, and this close." Severus whispered. Hermione sighed.

"You haven't met our siblings." she smiled when Severus raised his eyebrow in shock. She gave him a one armed hug and then let him take her hand, and turned back to them. "That's my older sister Rose and her husband Michael, my older brother Timmothy and his partner Aaron, Timmothy's twin Stephen and his wife Kain, one of the three triplets, Bradley and his fiancé DeAnna, my other triplet's partner Jackson, Nikolas is a marine, and Jackson is a Navy boy. There is my youngest brother Joshua and his girlfriend Sammantha, my younger brother Andrew and his girlfriend Rozen, and Andrew's twin Andrea and her girlfriend Joanne. Did I forget anybody?" Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head after a while. "Its hard to keep up." Hermione muttered as she shrugged.

"How do you think I feel?" Her mom asked and everybody laughed. There was a knock on the door, and everyone raised an eyebrow, and Grandma Rose went to answer it with Meghan.

"Oh my god, Jackson, come here baby." she exclaimed, and everyone looked at each other as Jackson walked to the entrance hall, and promptly screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Now everyone was extremely confused.

* * *

**Did you like it so far? Its a lot going on I know. I plan to post some more up later on.**

**Review please. **


	2. Chapter II

**Heyy guys, here is another chapter in the story. I don't ahve a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**It might be kind of slow in the beginning, I am working on it. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling while the ones you don't know belong to myself. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Who is it? Jeez Jacks?!" Hermione said rounding on her brother's partner, only to see her other triplet, the marine, standing there in his dress blues. "Holy shit… Nikolas!" she exclaimed. She let go of Severus' hand and jumped on her brother, as Bradley joined her. They held the triplet hug for a while, being that they were the closest out of any of the siblings other than Hermione and Harry. "That would be the last of the triplets, Nikolas." Harry whispered to him, before going over to hug his older brother, before walking back over to Draco. Hermione had returned to standing beside Severus and had absentmindedly taken his hand in hers. He alternated between looking at their hands, her, and then the Marine standing in front of them. Nikolas turned back to Jackson, and embraced him, before kissing him. "Gods, I've missed you." Nik whispered in Jacks ear. "No PDA in uniform morons." Stephen joked, as everyone ducked the flying book that Hermione caught without flinching. "Chill out, and don't throw things. You might hurt someone that you don't mean to." she said, sticking her tongue at Nik. "Nik, this is Severus, and the older version of John's little twins is Draco." Jacks said, smiling.

"Lets go change into some comfy clothes for dinner." Nik said to his sister and the guests, who were all still wearing their robes, and they all nodded. Hermione and Harry retrieved their trunks and Nik, Hermione, Severus, Draco, and Harry all headed up the stairs to three of the bedrooms left for them. "This is where I depart. I'll see you all downstairs." Nik said as he walked into his room to change into his civi's. "This is where we will be staying Draco." Harry said, taking his hand and leading him into their room. "And this is where we are staying. I have to go hunting for the other bed, but for now you take the bed, and I will take the window seat or floor." Hermione said, ushering him inside. "I must insist Ms. Granger-" Severus began. "Its Hermione. We're not at school anymore Severus. Just take the bed okay? I'll go sleep on the couch in Josh's room. Change into comfortable clothes that are not your robes please, and I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes." she said in a shaky voice.

Hermione made to walk away, but Severus grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him. They were really close, their bodies almost touching, and Severus took in a shaky breath. "Mya, please. We can both stay in here. Please." he pleaded quietly, as he pushed some hair from her face. She sighed, and nodded shakily. "I'm sorry things happened like they did five years ago, but please forgive me. Lets try to enjoy this Christmas." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped him arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

She hugged him tightly, and tried to remember to breathe. Things had ended badly five years ago when she graduated from Hogwarts, and they hadn't spoken since. Severus had asked Draco about her when he visited Harry, but she tried to forget about him. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Lets get changed my dear." he said, reluctantly letting go of her, but not wanting to. She walked over to her closet, and began searching for an outfit to wear. Severus just stood there for five minutes, watching her. "You are a witch, and you can use magic you know." he said finally. She laughed. "I know… but its more fun to get changed the muggle way, once you have your clothes." she have him a wicked smile, and he gulped.

She found the outfit she wanted to wear, and turned to face him. She had an evil look in her eyes, as she began to slowly unbutton her robes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he really didn't want to. He slowly walked over to her, already changed into his clothes, a pair of black jeans that fit well, and a tight fitting black short-sleeved shirt, and stopped in front of her. "Want some help?" he asked her quietly. She gave him a little smirk as he slowly raised his hands and finished unbuttoning her robes, and then moved on to her white button blouse. She slipped out of her blouse and robes, left standing there in her dress pants and white cami. She put her hands on his waist, and pulled him close. He closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers for the first time in five very long years.

She responded instantly, but reluctantly pulled away about seven minutes later. "As much as I would like to continue, I need to change, and we need to meet everyone downstairs. I smell dinner." she gave him an apologetic smile, as she stepped away, and magically changed the white cami to the black one lying on the bed. She quickly pulled off her dress pants, and pulled on a pair of hip-hugging, low-rise, flare, blue jeans. She pulled out her favorite black button down, one that Severus had given her, and pulled it over the cami she wore. It was tight fit but it looked amazing on her. She had worn it many times since he gave it to her for her various appearances and such. She sat on the bed, and pulled her favorite boots on, before looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Lets go Mya, you look perfect." he whispered in her ear as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, lets." she smiled, taking his hand. She pulled him with her, and out of the room, turning off the light, and closing the door. They met up with Harry, Draco, and Nik in the hall way and they all headed down the stairs to the dining room for some good food.

Harry pulled Draco into his room, and found himself against the wall, with the blonde pushing into him, and claiming his lips. Harry's automatic reaction was to put his hands on the blonde's hips and pull him as humanly possible. They broke apart for air, and Draco began kissing Harry's neck. "I've missed you." Harry gasped out as he laid his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. "I've… missed… you…too." Draco said as he kissed Harry's neck and shoulder. "Love, we have to stop, we need to change and meet the others." Harry said, and Draco didn't miss the regret in his voice. "I wish we could stay in here all night, but we can't." Harry said, noticing the look in the blonde's eyes. Harry kissed him softly, but for a good while. They pulled away breathless, and Harry slipped away from the wall and headed over to his closet, looking for clothes. "Please change into comfortable clothes." Harry said, with his back to Draco, who just set his bag on the bed, and began digging through it, looking for the outfit he had bought just for Harry, well… one of them anyway.

The boys changed quickly, but they had to face away from each other to do so. They turned around, and they both gasped quietly. They walked up and stood in the middle of the room, looking each other over. "You look amazing." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, who nodded his approval of Draco's outfit. They kissed again for a few moments, until they heard a knock on the door, and they broke apart. Draco walked over to the mirror to check his hair, while Harry walked over to the door. "Hey Nik, come on in." Harry said, ushering his brother into the room. "Hey Harry, hello Draco. We need to get the other two and head down to dinner. I'd figure I'd interrupt before Mom did, and embarrassed the hell out of you. Remember what she did to Timmy and Aaron last year Harry?" Nik said snickering. Harry thought for a moment, and then burst out laughing at the memory. "Point taken. Lets go get Mia and Severus." with that, Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and followed his brother and boyfriend out the door, closing it after turning off the lights. They started down the hall way and were about half way to Hermione's room, when the door opened, and the pair walked out.

* * *

**Enjoy so far? Let me know what you think. Please review?? Thank you. **


	3. Chapter III

**hello everyone. I hope this finds you well. As you might remember, I have no beta, so mistakes are all mine and for that I am sorry. I do hope you are enjoying the story though.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling except for the differences in their personality. The Granger family minus Hermione herself belong to myself.**

**Heidi191976: Thank you for your review, I greatly appreciate it and here you go. **

**notwritten: Sorry for the confusion. That is just how I've always written. I'll try to do better. Thank you for the review.**

**And now lets get on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Took you guys long enough" Andrew complained.  
"Hey Andy, if you don't shut it… well… you remember what I did last year right?" Hermione smirked, and Andy looked really afraid and quickly sat down in his chair, Rozen laughing at the memory. "Hello Rozen, how are you this evening?" Hermione smirked.  
"I'm doing good, and yourself?" Rozen snickered. Kristine, Taresa, Meghan, and Nicole brought out the food, and everyone sat down for dinner.  
"FOOD!" Hermione, Rose, and their brothers exclaimed, making everyone laugh.  
"Very good cousins." Ashley said sarcastically, causing all 10 of them to stick their tongues out.  
"Very mature my dear." Jacks said, causing the other nine siblings to laugh as Nik turned a bit red.  
"Good bread, good meat, good god, lets eat." the entire Granger family said before they all began passing the food around the table.

"You guys might want to get some food before everyone eats it all." Hermione told the two boys. There were several tables set up in the dining room for a small amount of the large family could sit together. Eventually when everyone got enough food on their plates, they all began to eat. Severus sat there quietly, watching his Hermione interact with her family.  
"I didn't know your family was this big." he whispered to her, and she nodded.  
"No one but Harry and Albus know how big my family really is." she told him before taking a sip of her soda. Draco was emerged in a conversation with Brad and his fiancé about something that Severus couldn't follow and Harry, Nik, Hermione, and Jacks were talking about the armed forces.  
"Feeling a little bit left out?" Severus turned to see one of the brother's wife's, Kain he thought, looking at him with amusement.

"I'm Kain, Steve's wife. You look a bit confused. Never been with a crowd this big have you?" she asked him and he shook his head.  
"Not really. " he said truthfully.  
"Well don't worry, everyone in the family is really nice and really close. By tonight, I bet, you'll feel like you belong here, and like you've been here for years." she smiled at him as she took a bite of chicken.  
"Thanks." he mumbled.  
"If you need anything and my insane sister-in-law is to busy being one of the guys, let me know okay?" she said, noting his confused look. He just nodded in response. They all finished their dinners and sat there just talking for about a half hour.

"Whose ready for some football??' Hermione said as all the males in her family between the ages of 15 and 45 cheered. "Lets go!" Harry and Nik hollered together. All the males, Hermione, and Rozen all excused themselves from the dinner table, and ran outside together, calling out teams.  
"This is usual, believe me, you'll get used to it. I promise." Ashley said as she grabbed his plate.  
"You can go out and watch if you want, the rest of us will be out there soon." Rose told him. Andrea grabbed his arm and drug him outside, Joanne right behind her. They pushed him into a chair and sat beside him.  
"Welcome to the Granger Family." Andrea smirked. Soon the rest of the family joined them and everyone was hootin' and hollerin' as they played it out.  
"Run sis, run!" Rose screamed to Hermione, who caught the ball, and hauled ass to what they used as the goal line. She scored a touch down right before Aaron, Andy, and Jacks creamed into her, the four falling over, laughing.  
"Get up you giant tubs of lard." she exclaimed, causing everyone to burst out laughing. They got up, and Andy pulled his big sister to her feet, before sticking his tongue out at her. Soon everyone headed inside, cold from sitting out in the snow, the group that played football more so than the rest of the family.  
"Everyone go dry off, be back down here by 11:30 when the little ones are asleep." Kristine told everyone, who nodded. They all shivered and headed up to their respective rooms, on either of the two stories above.

"You seem a bit cold Mya." Severus teased as she shivered a little bit.  
"Just a bit." she said as she looked through her dresser for her sweat pants and a warm old shirt. She spelled her clothes onto herself and turned to a slightly disappointed Severus.  
"C'mon mr. you need to change out of those wet clothes. Don't make me do it myself." she teased as she walked up to him, dragging her hand from beside his mouth to his belly button. He inhaled quickly.  
"My dear Mya, we have four hours, its only 7:30. Lets just lay here." he pulled her over to the bed, spelling his clothes dry. He took off his jacket and jumper and pulled her on top of him on her bed.  
"What do you propose we do for four hours?" she asked him, removing her over shirt to show another tank top.  
"Just lay here with me for a little while please. I've missed you so much." he whispered, kissing her neck. She nodded her head, and they adjusted themselves comfortably on the bed, and just lay there. His head was on her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. He raised his head and kissed her cheek then lay back down, closing his eyes. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up and was confused. She felt a body beside hers and tensed up. _Did I get drunk again? If I did, why did they come home with me? Man, Harry's gunna flip! Or this will be some really good blackmail. DAMN IT!!  
_"Relax my dear. Its just me." She heard a familiar voice in her ear, his voice, and was even more confused, until the events all came rushing back to her.  
"Hey, what time is it?" Hermione yawned.  
"We got twenty minutes until we have to be down there." Hermione sat straight up.  
"Wow… this is the longest I've slept at one time since 7th year." she wiped her eyes, and smiled at him. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her when she stretched. In a moment of boldness, she saw the look in his eyes, and pulled him close to her, and kissed him. He sighed into the kiss. They pulled away and she smirked at him. She walked over to the phone and pressed the intercom button.

"Hey Nik, did Mom say what the dress was?" she asked, and waited for a response.  
"Alright. Awesome." she smiled as she hung up the phone.  
"Okay, now where is that…. Here we go." she smiled as she dug through her closet. She found a pair of black jeans, similar to what she wore earlier, and a black tank top under a burgundy long-sleeved shirt. She pulled on her black belt with pink skulls and the skull buckle, and went digging for her favorite pair of boots again.  
"Its almost the same outfit that I wore earlier." she whispered to herself, smiling. "Lets go." she said. She waved her hand and her hair rearranged itself around her face, and they headed downstairs.

Everyone was just heading downstairs. "I swear.. Its like the Weasley house or Hogwarts all over again." he whispered in her ear as he grabbed a belt loop to keep up with her.  
"Kinda, except we all get along better." she laughed as she pushed Andrew out of her way. He just stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Nice… very mature." Rose said to her little brother, and everyone laughed.  
"She started it!" Andrew said.  
"Andy, there will be none of that!" Kristine said, and Andy quickly shut up, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a dr. pepper from the fridge.  
"I don't know. Someone decide." Nik said, taking a beer from Hermione.  
"How about some old family video's." Josh said.  
"Oh, gods, not those evil things!" Brad and Andy chorused.  
"Andy, I think he is talking about the video's from before you were born" Nik smirked  
"Exactly my point. They were a lot worse from when it was just Steve, Timmy, Hermione, Nik, and I." Brad said, and they all laughed at the memories.  
"We were demented little kids!" Hermione said, causing Nik to snort.  
"No sis, you were demented! You were demented as hell!" Nik said, and Timmy yelled his agreements.  
"Guys, its not rag on family night, how about Hermione performs for us?" Rose said in her quiet voice.  
"Yay!" Harry laughed.  
"Fudge!" Hermione said as she took a giant sip of Dr. Pepper.

"What's Rose mean?" Severus asked Harry.  
"Hermione can play the guitar, piano, sing, dance, act, and she also plays the drums." he responded as everyone headed into the living room.  
"Where is everyone?" Draco asked Ashley.  
"My family went home, but I'm stayin here, um…. Thomas, Meghan, their kids, and John and Taresa and their kids went to Grandma's house with Grandma and Grandpa. Pretty much its Aunt Kristine, Uncle Chris, their kids, and significant others." Ashley explained.  
"Mia, what are you going to play for us tonight?" Kristine asked her.  
"That's one hell of a good question Mom… let me look through my books and stuff and see what I can still play." Hermione smiled as she sat on the piano bench, flipping through the binder on the stand.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Notwritten, is this betteer and less confusing?**

**R&R**

**Leigh 3**


	4. Chapter IV

**Heyy guys, sorry for the delay in the uploading. I have managed to write this chapter plus three more in my delay so I hope that it makes you all happy. I am going to go back through and edit the story to fix somethings. I have a motivation issue now that my writing partner Risika is no longer working with me. =( It makes me sadded.**

**Sill workign without a beta, I am sorry.**

**As usualy, J.K. Rowling owns the characters that you recognize, but I own the ones that you don't.**

**I know this is really AU, but I am sorry.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter Four::

"So since I don't know what to sing, I'll just play some random songs." Hermione smiled as she began to play the first song that came to mind.

"This sounds like Masters in this Hall." Harry said, and Hermione nodded, after realizing that he was, in fact, correct. Andrea and Kain started singing Soprano II and Alto, and Brad chimed in with the base, and Hermione began singing Soprano I.

"This never gets old. Its always so surprising how good they are." Harry told their two guests. Andrea, Kain, and Brad stood at the piano and kept singing. Right after they finished Master's, Hermione went right into another song.

"Wassail?" Stephen asked, and Hermione nodded her head.

She played three or four more songs, and then she stopped. Kristine had started on the 'remember when' thing, and Hermione was laughing too hard to be playing anything worth a damn.

"Hey Mia, remember when we went down that mountain and you plowed right into a tree?" Brad asked, his face almost red, Nik just burst out into another peal of laughter.

"As I remember dearest twins of mine, you both plowed into the same tree three times before I hit it! And you morons would do it again and again. Trying to miss it a couple times after, you nailed into the one right next to it. At least I only hit it once." Hermione said before busting out laughing. "I own your souls boys." she snickered.

"Alright, alright… you win." Brad and Nik chorused, raising their hands in defeat.

"YES!!!!" Hermione exclaimed, everyone started laughing again.

"Hey Mia, remember the time we attacked Ron, Fred, and George with a snowball fight, and they didn't know what was happening. They thought that they were being attacked with Snow Fairies." Harry said. Hermione nodded as she laughed.

"Their faces… were classic!" she gasped out.

"I need another soda, does anyone want anything else?" she asked.

"Since when did you only drink Soda?" Nik asked, amazed.

"That's mean Nik. I usually drink a lot of water and tea, but I'm in a soda mood. I haven't drank more than a few sips of anything else at dinner in a long time." Hermione said, giving a small smile. Harry even stopped laughing, remembering the incident.

"Alright Squirt, whatever you say. Whose ass am I kicking though?" Nik asked, noticing the subtle change in attitude in his female triplet.

"Don't worry about it, Pumpkin. I took care of it." Hermione teased, before she ran out of the room.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Nik hollered, chasing after her. "I'm not Pumpkin anymore!" they heard Nik yell.

"Anymore." Hermione wheezed out, before they all heard the door slam shut, then Nik yank it open.

"Come here Squirt!" They heard Nik yell as they opened the door and hurried outside to watch.

"You can't catch me Nik. You should know that!" she yelled as she turned around and ran backwards.

"She spent her whole childhood out running him. She always got the best of him, so he would try to tackle her. I think he only managed once, and that was because she tripped and she had hurt her ankle the week before." Rose told Draco and Severus, who looked confused. They had never seen Hermione run that fast.

"She makes it look easy." Rose mumbled.

"She's also been through 2 Wars… you gotta learn to run fast when shit is coming at you from everywhere." Harry said quietly, and everyone nodded.

"Hey Shorty, call off your boy toy!" she yelled, and Jacks jaw dropped, before he took off after her.

"Jacks, you have no shoes on!" Andy called out.

"SO?? She called me Shorty… AND told me to call off my 'boy toy'" he yelled over his shoulder.

"AH!!!" Hermione screamed as she sped up.

"She's fast." Severus muttered as she came running past them. She vaulted over the banister of the porch, over two chairs, and over the other banister, and kept going.

"Sorry." she yelled back. They kept running until the two guys tired out, and she was still running. She came up to the porch, laughing.

"What's wrong Nik, getting old?" she snickered, before almost falling over. Severus caught her and held her against him.

"I think I might have overdone it with my knee." she winced. "I'm not sure what I did, but my knee has been killing me for three years, nothing anyone can fix." she told Severus as she leaned into his embrace and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at Harry, who was making fun of her over Draco's shoulder.

"Please be careful." he whispered in her ear. She looked up to him and smiled brightly.

"I'll do my best." she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Lets go inside, shall we?" Andrea suggested.

"Its like three in the morning, lets go to bed. EVERYBODY!" Kristine said. Everyone nodded, slightly afraid of her wrath, they all headed inside and up to their rooms.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Hermione asked as she lay down on her bed. She sat up and began massaging her knee.

"Its probably one of the best nights I've had in years. Let's get some rest." Severus smiled, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom connected to her bed room. He closed the door and started the shower. After he got in, there was a pair of knocks on both doors. He poked his head out and let them in.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Need to brush the teeth." Hermione, Nik, and Jacks chorused. He waved them in and went back to his shower. Hermione and Nik started talking about her writing, and he listened in closely.

"You've done a great job with your writing sis." he said as he dried his face off.

"Is it really that good?" she asked both men, who agreed wholeheartedly. "Thanks. You guys know me, I've never thought my writing was any good, but Harry begged and begged me to publish something, and so I did, which is how my first book came to be, 'Crystalline Tears.' Apparently it was really good." she smiled as Severus reached for a towel. She removed her earrings and got ready to wash her face.

"Was that the first series you completed?" Jacks asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yea. As I finished the second book, I had a whole other idea for a story, and I began writing it. I've written two series I think, plus about 6 other books since I started writing in my 5th year." she said. She splashed some water on her face before grabbing her wash cloth. Severus stepped out of the shower and walked over to the other sink and began brushing his teeth.

"Nice towel." Jacks commented. Hermione snickered. Severus had grabbed the old Big Comfy Couch towel from her elementary school days.

"Thanks. I think it's a great towel." Severus said back.

"Looks like you got yourself a good one hunny. He's good with the quick retorts and, as a super bonus, he's kinda cute." Jacks said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Have to be quick with the retorts when your around Mia. You should know that by now Jacks." Nik said as he walked back into the bathroom.

"Lets let Mr. Comfy Couch Towel here get dressed and we can go talk in my room." Hermione said. She smiled at Severus and pulled the two boys out of the bathroom.

"This house is huge." Severus whispered as he got dressed in his black silk pajama pants and a fitted white t-shirt. He exited the bathroom to see the three of them at Hermione's desk with her lap top on, and it appeared that she was reading something to them.

"Hey Sev." she said as they headed away from the desk, and all four of them fell on her bed with a loud "humph." and they all began to laugh quietly.

"I haven't seen you laugh this much in a long time." Hermione said as she reached over Severus to grab a pillow.

"I usually don't have a reason to laugh this much. Working at a school where all the kids hate or fear you is not a place for you to be laughing." Severus scowled.

"And a headmaster who is a twinkling bastard always trying to butt in. Can't forget dear old Grandfather Albus." Hermione said sarcastically. She caught the look between her brother and his partner and flicked them off when Sev couldn't see her. "You two are a bitch to deal with." she murmured.

"Thanks. We love you too." Jacks gave her a huge smile and she fought the urge to attack him with a pillow.

"So Hermione, why don't you share with us, some of your wonderful poetry." Nik suggested and Hermione sighed.

"Fine." she snarled.

* * *

**So how is it so far? Review pretty please??? I am about to go upload so more chapters!!! XD**

**3 Leigh**


	5. Chapter V

**Heyy guys! Thanks for being so patient with me! Life has been complicated lately, but since it is no Spring Break for me, I have time to work more on the story that you guys seem to like. The italics are song lyrics/poems pr parts of the story she is writing. I know this is AU, but I love that you guys love my story! XD**

**Disclaimer:: Sadly, I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does, but I do own most of the Granger Family in this story and the things that are not part of the books. The poem however is one of my own creations! =D**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Five::

_In your darkest hour_

_When the sun no longer shines_

_When you think you are all alone_

_And left alone_

_I'll be there_

_When everyone else _

_Leaves you by yourself_

_When your smile fades away_

_When you think you have no one left_

_No one there to hold you_

_I will be there_

She began a poem that she had written back as a 6th year. She looked up at the ceiling as she recited it, memorized it after the many times she had said it. Severus turned to face her and propped his head on his arm.

_When only rain falls_

_And clouds cover the heavens_

_And the moon cannot be seen_

_I will be there_

_Dripping wet_

_And dancing to a song_

_That no one else can hear_

_No one but you and I_

_I will be there._

She smiled as she stopped. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, but just lay there thinking about the poem, the reason she wrote it, and the reason that half the time it made her want to cry.

"I'm working on turning that into a song." she whispered quietly.

"I never get tired of that one. When did you write it again?" Jacks asked putting his head on her stomach.

"Gosh… that was back at the end of 6th year I believe. Before that summer." she said, her eyes following the ceiling fan's rotation.

"That was great." Severus murmured staring at her. "I never knew that you wrote anything other than exceptional homework essays." he said quietly.

"I've always been one to write… and draw….and play." Hermione said, turning to face him.

"You're really good." he told her.

"Thanks." she gave him a smile.

"We're gunna head to bed okay sweetheart? Don't stay up too much longer. Its Sunday breakfast." Jacks said kissing her forehead and heading off to their room next door.

"Night bro, Jacks. Its good to see you both again." Hermione hugged her brother, and closed the door behind them. She walked over to the window seat and sat down. She whispered something and the lights dimmed considerably. "You should sleep. We have to be up in a couple of hours, and have to face the family. We decorate today." she told him, staring out at the moon.

She didn't notice that he had stood up and walked toward her until he kneeled down and put his arms around her. She jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry things turned out like they did, is there anyway you will ever forgive me? I want to get past all of this. I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you in like five years. I don't want things to be this way. Please think about it. Good night my dearest angel." he kissed her cheek and walked over to the bed. She didn't turn away from the window, but she closed her eyes and just listened. Since she had amazing hearing, she heard everything, even his muttering. She stifled a snicker, and calmed down instantly. He had stopped moving. She looked in the window and saw the reflection of him facing away from her on the bed. She sighed and she walked over to the closet. She went searching for the extra blanket and pillow, grabbed her laptop, and went back to the window seat. She got comfortable and began typing away.

_It had been a long time since she had felt this weak. As she walked out into the open space, she winced. It was much brighter than she was used to, spending the last forty two hours in almost total darkness. She walked away as fast as she could move, which was surprisingly fast for her condition. She hurried down the halls of the emptied corridor. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She walked around the hallways, feeling as if she was in a maze. She heard a noise behind her and stopped, standing extremely still. She hoped that she had escaped her captor. She found the giant staircase and made her way quickly down the stairs. She was hoping to make it out to the lake before anyone saw her._

Severus lay there on the bed, just listening. She was muttering to herself as she typed, almost as if she was trying to write down a memory before she forgot it. He sighed, hoping not to disturb her. He had fallen asleep about three hours ago, and she had been doing the same thing. It looked as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Mya, you need to sleep. Whatever your writing can wait." he said finally, turning to her, and stopped. She had thrown the blanket off, and changed into a tight tank top and a pair of short shorts. Her hair was all piled on top of her head and a pair of silver glasses sat on her nose. The moonlight shone through her window, and directly onto her. He gulped. "Mya, please come over here and get some sleep. We have to be up in a few hours. Don't make me drag you over here, because I will."

_Everything had fallen apart since that night, nothing was the same. The one person she hoped would understand, walked away from her, thinking that she was lying. She understood his hesitance at trusting, but why would she lie about this? Something that was causing her so many problems. She had the marks to prove that it wasn't a lie, but she always left them covered. She flinched when she walked near either of them, but he wasn't sure why. She stopped appearing at meal times, and stopped eating all together. The only time anyone saw her was for classes, and even then she was secluded. She didn't talk to anyone anymore, and he became concerned. He talked to her head of house, "Maria, what's wrong with her? What happened?" he asked frequently. "You should know Sebastian. Oh that's right, you don't. You thought she cheated on you, and walked away without ever finding out the truth. Part of this is your own damn stupid fault." She always looked sick. Her hair always hid her face, except for during potions, when she would pull it back, but not look at anyone. She sat in the back of class, and avoided any detention that he had given her, in hopes that she would talk to him. Eventually he gave up. "Why should I care what happened?" He often drank until he was so drunk, he couldn't remember who she was, or that there was even a problem._

She hit the save button on her newest story right as Severus rolled out of the bed and took her laptop. "Hermione, have you heard a word I've said?" he asked pushing her hair from in front of her face. Ever since her 7th year he often dreamed about her, and the drastic change that happened that year. Everything happened so fast, and he never got a chance to fix his biggest mistake.

"I'm sorry Severus, I was working on my newest book. I got caught up. Please forgive me." she yawned and stretched.

"Always my dear. No get in that bed and get some sleep." he said, pointing to the bed.

"I don't want to sleep." she said with a meek voice.

"You need some sleep." he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. She set her glasses on the table beside the bed. He went to walk back over to the window seat, but she stopped him.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." she whispered. He sighed as he walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. She snuggled up to him, and sighed to herself. "Night Sev." she said. They had done this many times before while they were at Grimmauld Place, and it carried over into the school year, and then they started seeing each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her as close as he could without strangling her.

"Night Mya." he whispered in her ear. He felt her breath even out after a while, and closed his eyes. He thought about the woman in his arms, as he had many times before. He was unsure of what made her so different than anyone else. He had never let anyone get that close to him before, but he did so for her willingly. What was so different about the young woman curled up against him, sleeping, with the occasional twitch, in his arms. He noticed earlier when he caught her, that she still fit perfectly in his arms, like she had back then. "What am I going to do about you Ms. Hermione Granger? Honestly. You are going to be the death of me that's for sure." he whispered. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes, and falling back asleep, the best sleep he'd had in years, not like he would announce that one to anyone.

* * *

**So, do you like it so far? No they are not together... yet 0=)**

**Review! Please?!?!?!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hello, look 3 chapters in a matter of 24 hours. What about that? hehehe. I'm glad you guys seem to like this, I wasn't sure it would be liked very much, since it is very much AU. I'll probably bring it back to more like the actual series. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: as usual, the world of Harry Potter and Co. does not belong to me. =( It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, with the exception of most of the Granger family.**

**Enjoy?!?!**

* * *

Chapter Six::

Severus woke up with the feeling that someone was watching him. He was confused about what had happened the night before, so he just lay there trying to remember. He didn't have any nightmares, so that confused him even more. He felt someone kiss his neck.

"I know you're awake." a voice whispered in his ear. He recognized that voice, and it all came back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He felt her rest half on him, half next to him, and he sighed. "Well good morning." she said. He opened his eyes and sat her looking at him with a huge smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and gave her a smile.

"It will be if I keep waking up like this." he said truthfully. "Hermione… Mya… will you give me a chance to correct my mistakes?" he whispered as he looked over to the window. He wound his fingers in her hair and began to play with it. He felt her kiss his jaw.

"I was wondering if you would ever ask." she whispered in his ear. He turned to her with shock apparent in his eyes, and then he kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled her as close as possible as her fingers began playing with his hair. They broke apart for a few moments, only to slow their breathing before their lips met again, in a slower, more passionate kiss. He rolled them over so he was on top, and their bodies melded together. Her hands slowly came up his sides, and her touch was barely felt, and it made him shiver. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth, which she gladly granted. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"I've missed you so much." they chorused.

"C'mon. We need to get dressed for the day. Nik will be in here soon wondering where we-" she was cut off by Severus kissing her again.

"I don't care about them. I'm just so damn happy right now." Severus said between kisses. He began kissing her neck and she sighed., leaning her head to the side.

"As much as I hate to stop, dear, you don't want to know what Momma will do if she comes in here cuz we're not downstairs with everyone. Besides, I have to go help cook. So, you can stay here, go talk to my brothers, or go downstairs with me. Your choice." she somehow pulled away from him, and headed to the closet. She magicked her clothes on, and shifted downstairs without coming out of the closet. She didn't want to get stopped again, although she was enjoying it, it just wasn't worth getting embarrassed by her mother.

The door opened, to admit Nik and Brad who came into the room, and closed the door.

"Good morning Severus." They chorused as they sat on the bed.

"If your wondering, she's downstairs." Brad began.

"We felt her shift downstairs." they told the very confused man.

"Okay?" he said uncertainly.

"It's a lot like apparating, but its quieter, and easier… and less painful." Nik told him. Severus just nodded. He rolled off the bed and headed to the closet.

"You love her don't you?" Brad asked finally, and Severus looked at him. He was probably five or six years older than the brothers, though you couldn't really tell.

"You know you can tell us. We wont make fun of you, we promise. Its rather obvious anyways." Nik added, smiling.

"You have no idea how much I love your sister. I made a huge mistake about five years ago and now she just might let me fix that mistake. I was such an ass hole back then. I have spent so much of my time thinking about her, and was too scared to tell her that I was sorry. While we were together for almost two years, I never told her that I actually loved her, but I know that she knew that. I just couldn't bring myself to say it just yet. Then I pushed her away because of my hard-headedness." Severus said, leaning his head against the wall.

"Sis was pretty torn up over it." Brad told him.

"She was mad that you didn't give her a chance to say what really happened. She told us that if you didn't want her, then she was fine with that and she would move on. We often heard her at night punching the wall, because she that's how she shows her pain." Nik told him and Severus winced as Nik removed the glamour charm on the wall, and there were four huge holes and six medium sized dents.

"She finally stopped punching things because she just quit feeling it. Now she just ignores it and acts like everything is okay. She comes home for the holidays with Harry and usually hangs out with the family for a couple hours each day and then goes and writes." Brad added.

"Don't worry about it. There is the food warning. Let's go eat and be glad that our sister is finally back to normal." Nik smiled and the three guys headed out of the room and down the stairs for some great smelling breakfast.

They walked into the kitchen to see Hermione was the only one cooking.

"I told Mom to go sit down, that I could handle it. She seemed slightly scared…. Nik can you go check on her please?" Hermione said, smiling at Severus, Harry, and Draco as the other two came down the stairs and stopped behind Severus. Nik nodded and headed out of the kitchen in search of their mother. "Please sit down somewhere everyone." Hermione smiled as she cracked some more eggs into a bowl before stirring them, then adding them to the pan on the stove top. She checked something in the oven and smirked when the radio was turned on. She began singing quietly as she moved around the kitchen, and made drinks for everybody. Nik walked back in not too much later, and kissed Jacks on the cheek as he grabbed plates.

"Mom is fine, she was just surprised that you wanted to cook by yourself again." he snickered and she hit him with a roll of paper towels.

"I didn't know you could cook." Severus muttered and everybody looked at him.

"How do you not know?" Draco and Josh asked as he entered the kitchen.

"He never really saw me cook. Even though I had a kitchen in my dorms, he was never there when I was cooking. I guess he always assumed that the house elves made it or something. I never told him otherwise." Hermione spoke up as she pulled a cookie sheet from the oven, disregarding the fact that it was hot. She sat it on the counter and the group was met with the smell of croissants.

"Yay… Hermy is cooking again!" Andrea said as she ambled down the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes as she got the rest of the food onto the counter.

"Alright, everyone here? Good. Grab a plate and line up." Hermione instructed and everyone did as they were told.

"Smells good sweetie. Thank you." Jacks said as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Welcome. I felt like cooking for the first time in years. I don't know why, so please don't ask. Also, I plan on going running later, who wants to come with?" Hermione asked and a couple of the boys raised their hands.

"Cool… how about an hour after breakfast?" she asked and the guys noticed.

"Mind if I come with?" Severus asked as she served him.

"Think you can keep up?" she asked teasing him.

"Watch me." he said as he kissed her temple and went to sit down. Nik and Brad laughed a bit at him, shaking their heads. This would be fun. If Hermione felt like running, that meant that she was running at least six miles, if not more. Severus didn't know what he was getting into.

After breakfast Hermione went up to the bathroom and took a shower while Andrea and Andy cleaned the kitchen. Hermione came back down the stairs twenty minutes later in a baggy t shirt and a pair of sweats. She pulled her wet hair back and was in the middle of braiding it. She sat beside her twin brothers who were watching television.

"Hey there sis, are we going the usual distance?" Brad asked, raising his eyebrow at her and she paused in the middle of her braid.

"Damn, I forgot how long my hair is. You guys want to run to the pond in the woods a couple miles up?" She asked as she returned to her braiding.

"Sure why not. We'll have to send your new attachment back probably half way there." Nik told her as he took a swig of his water.

"I want to see if he makes it. I'm going to go change, meet you guys outside for warm ups in ten?" she asked and stood as they agreed. She made her way from the den up the stairs and into her room. She went through her dresser and found the black sports bra and running cami's that she used to wear and quickly changed into them. She had just pulled the sports bra over her head after she put the cami's on, when hands were on her waist and she was pulled against a body. She froze momentarily until she realized it was Severus. She whirled around to face him and fought the urge to slap him.

"You almost got yourself seriously injured. Never sneak up on me. My reflexes are much better than they used to be, and its harder to stop them." she warned him and then he kissed her.

"You look amazing." was all he said replied. He was wearing a pair of black running shorts and a black tank top. Hermione noticed that he looked really good.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Get ready. You will want to stretch if you think you are coming out with me and the boys. This will not be easy." She told him truthfully. She even had a problem running the trail that they were about to run. She hadn't run this trail in about four years, but she remembered it. She always ran around whatever city she was in, but it didn't match the hellish trail she had grown up with.

Hermione grabbed her good running shoes, a pair of socks, and headed out of the room, Severus right behind her. He was currently putting his hair up into a tight ponytail. He followed her down the stairs and out into the back yard where Brad, Nik, Jacks, Aaron, Harry, Draco, and Timmy were already warming up. Hermione quickly threw on her running shoes then joined the boys in stretching, Severus following her. They stretched for about a half hour and got their blood flowing, everyone who usually ran, knowing where they were stopping, except for Severus, who had no idea exactly how far they were running. The group got ready and they started out, leading up the path into the woods. Hermione and Nik were in front, and everyone followed in two columns after them. It was a decent pace and no one really spoke. They were about two miles into it, and Severus was a bit confused.

"Two more and I am heading back." Timmy said and Aaron agreed. Hermione nodded her acknowledgement and just kept on going. Nik started humming a cadence that most everyone caught on, and then they started yelling it out, smirking along the way. About an hour later Timmy and Aaron stopped and turned around, starting a really slow pace back to the house.

"Rei and I are going back in another two miles. We've been going about four miles, which means about two hours running." Harry said and Nik, Jacks, and Hermione nodded. Severus just stared at the girl he was jogging behind, she was still going strong and keeping the cadences running. Severus was amazed at the girl who held his heart. She wasn't really having a problem, and he would have stopped by now. The whole group stopped after about thirty minuets and Harry, Brad, and Draco turned back. The last two guys turned to Severus.

"I'm surprised that you are still with us." Nik said truthfully.

"We're almost to our destination." Jacks told him.

"I haven't run this much in a couple years, but it feels good. Its beautiful out here." Severus commented and turned his look to Hermione. She had a bit of sweat running down beside her eye, then falling from her chin, and landing above her breasts and then running down between them underneath the sports bra. He had to turn his face away from her before his thoughts went into the gutter. Jacks noticed and fought his laughter as they finally made it to the clearing, thirty minutes later. Hermione plopped down on a bolder and Jacks and Nik promptly sat on the ground, and then proceeded to lay as if they were about to make a snow angel without the snow. Severus decided to sit a little ways away and watch the trio as they bantered on about something that was unknown to Severus.

They acted like no other family he had ever come across in most of his adult lives. They were the type of family that most people only read of in stories and saw on television. Hermione never stopped surprising him since he got there. They all sat there for about ten more minutes before they decided to start walking back. They got to where Harry, Brad, and Draco had turned around and began another slow jog back to the house. They made the three hour run a bit longer but they made it back not too long after lunch.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to be back. Mom just left but you guys are welcome to take a nap or something." Josh said as he walked in to the kitchen. Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea and they all headed up the stairs to their rooms to change quickly and towel dry off before crashing on to the beds. Severus dried quickly then changed into a pair of shorts and hit the bed. Hermione changed into a tank top and a pair of stretchy pants and dried off a bit before crashing on the bed beside him. She rolled over and looked at him, with his eyes closed and then smirked. She leaned down and kissed him, then kissed down his neck and she heard him groan.

He pulled her over to straddle him and ran his hands down her sides while she kissed his neck. He groaned quietly and she smirked into his skin. He ran his hands over her back and across her butt and then down the back of her legs. "I've missed you. I've missed this." he gasped out quietly before rolling them over so he was on top, causing her to giggle a little bit. He leaned down and kissed her mouth and then licked her bottom lip until she opened her mouth so his tongue could invade her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance and he realized the she let him win this time. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and groaned at the look she was giving him. She pulled her hands up to caress his face before running her hands over his body and noticed that his breathing had hitched.

"You…are…evil. You know that?" he asked and she laughed a bit.

"Maybe." she told him and shrugged, making circles on his back.

"Well you are evil, but I can live with that," he leaned down to kiss her and groaned at the enthusiasm she used. "You will be the death of me." he murmured against her lips.

"You've said that before yet here you are, straddling me and still alive. So, maybe you need another statement. Just know that things have changed in our five years apart, I have changed a bit, and only partly the same." she told him truthfully and she got a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Come on, we need a bit of a rest, so why don't you lay down?" she asked him and when he went to move away, she stopped him. "Just lay down." she told him and he finally understood. He carefully covered her body with his and she groaned a little bit at the feeling of his whole body covering hers. He kissed her neck while her hands roamed across his body again. She wordlessly put up a silencing charm around the room so they didn't bother anyone. His hands were slowly making their way from her thigh and up her sides.

"You are beautiful." he told her and she laughed a little bit. "Please don't argue with me today." he said raising his torso off of her body and he missed the even more wicked look that crossed her face. She raised her body and pushed it into his and he had to bite his lip at the sensation that it caused him. "Minx." he groaned out as she began to kiss his chest.

"You called?" she asked as she kissed his shoulders.

"You are impossible! You say we need to sleep and then you start torturing me." he groaned out as she rolled him over so she was on top.

"Oops. Are you really complaining?" she asked as she looked down at him. She ground her hips down into his and he closed his eyes as he hissed out in pleasure.

"I don't think so." he whispered out.

"Good." she murmured against his neck as she began kissing his neck again. This time he didn't flip them over, he liked her being on top every once in a while, and besides she would just flip them over again. Besides he was slightly tired, that was a long jog, and he wasn't expecting to run that far. He was rather comfortable right where he was. He let her continue kissing his neck and he groaned every once in while because he couldn't help it. She was driving him freaking nuts. After a while she just lay down beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his jaw and then lay back down. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am taking a nap." she heard him murmur. She snickered.

"You sure know how to tire a man out. I'm dead tired… and comfy." he said and she laughed.

"See you in a couple of hours." she told him and closed her eyes.

"Yep." he said, and it was almost inaudible. She shook her head and then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter VII

**Okays, I know that this took a while and I am sorry! But I have spent the last couple days writing three other chapters to add with this one. XD**

**I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Hermione opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at her watch and stifled a snicker. She had slept for three hours, she was surprised that her mother hadn't come gotten her up yet, she knew that she was home. She shook her head and slowly began to extract herself from Severus' grip. He had rolled onto his side in his sleep and had wrapped his arms around her waist and thrown a leg over hers to pin her down. She was amused by this; it appeared that subconsciously, he really didn't want to let her go.

"Where do you think you are going?" she heard him sleepily whisper in her ear. She felt his grip on her tighten and was pulled firmly against his body again.

"I was going to go see when we are decorating this monster of a house." She told him, which was the partial truth. She kind of just wanted to go think for a little while.

"Will you just lay here with me for a while longer please? I've missed you so much, I have missed holding you and being able to be around you." He told her and she couldn't help but smile. She nodded at him and then relaxed. She felt him kiss her neck and shoulders a couple times before laying his head behind hers.

"So does the whole family decorate the house?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, each family member and their significant other decorate a certain part of the house." She told him as she rolled over to face him.

"How many rooms are in this house?" he asked, his hand coming up to play with the bangs that escaped their place while she was sleeping.

"Well, Nik and Jacks have their room, Harry has his, I have this one, Mom and Dad have one, Grandfather has his room, Andrew has a room, Andrea has a room, and Joshua has a room. We have four guest rooms, the study, the library, and the family room, plus the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Rose, Timmy, and Stephen bought a house and live next door with Michael, Aaron, and Kain." She told him, counting off the rooms in her head.

"This is a big house." He said simply. She smiled at him.

"I have a big family. I mean with my immediate family alone, there are ten kids including me and Harry, who was adopted by my family in the middle of my sixth year. My mom has three other siblings, who each have at least three kids. My grandfather has four siblings too. My father has three siblings who have at least two kids." She smiled for a moment. "We are definitely bigger then the Weasley clan." She muttered.

"Wow." He said, amazed at her family. They all seemed so close.

"Will you ever tell me about your family?" she asked him nervously, not wanting to anger him at all.

"My father died seven years ago. My mother lives in the Prince Manor. I have a younger brother Ibraham, a half brother Semptimus who is about my age, and an older sister Anderlynn. I haven't seen them in a couple years." He told her, he missed his family.

"Do you plan on seeing them at all this Holiday break?" she asked him, before she gently kissed the very tip of his nose, like she used to do before she graduated Hogwarts.

"I don't think I can. Albus wanted me here for some reason and told me that I cannot leave until school starts again." He said. "I promise that I am not complaining about being here with you, I am so happy to be with you again, but I do miss my family though." He said before bending down to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled at him after a moment.

"Can you let me up for a few seconds? I need to go talk to my mom. I promise that I will be right back." She said and he nodded reluctantly. She gave him a passionate kiss before she shifted out of her room and down into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom?" she called out and her answer came from the kitchen, she quickly moved there. "Morning my dearest mother." She kissed her mother's cheek like she did every holiday morning, afternoon in this case. "I was wondering, that if his siblings and mother were agreeable, I was wondering if we could invite Severus' family over for a couple days around Christmas Eve?" she asked and her mother nodded without a thought.

"Of course, what a wonderful idea Mia. Write a letter to your grandfather and ask him to arrange it. I imagine that this will be a surprise for Severus?" she asked and Hermione nodded with a smile. "Well hurry up and write that letter to your Grandfather, you know how he likes to plan things." Hermione nodded, kissed her mother's cheek again and shifted into her father's study.

"Hey Daddy, I just need some parchment and a pen please?" she asked and he handed her the parchment and pen and she quickly wrote a note to Albus Dumbledore.

_Grandfather,_

_I was wondering if you could do me a favor as part of a Christmas present to Severus. It appears that he hasn't seen his family in a few years, and he misses them. This holiday is supposed to be spent with family, and I was wondering if you could set something up with his mother, his sister, and his brothers to visit for a few days around Christmas Eve. We have more then ample space between our house and Rose's. Please let me know._

_This is a surprise for him, he has no idea what I am planning. Keep it that way?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

Hermione sent the message through the floo before she shifted back to her bedroom. It appeared that Severus had fallen back into a light sleep so she moved quietly and gracefully until she was carefully perched on the bed over him. She moved herself to straddle him. His was lying on his back with one arm over his face, the other resting across his bare stomach. His head was turned to the right, where she was laying at one point and his neck was exposed. He seemed rather peaceful, and she almost loathed waking him up, almost. She began to softly kiss his neck and shoulder, knowing that it would slightly tickle him enough to wake him up.

"Afternoon sunshine, I wasn't away for that long, like ten minutes tops and you fell asleep without me." She told him and he pulled her down for a kiss.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to beloved." He murmured against her lips. "I know." She said, smiling her beautiful smile at him that had his heart skip a beat. "Come on, it's time to get up, we will be decorating in a little while, and tomorrow the family all goes Christmas shopping." She told him and he paused. He totally forgot that he had to get his presents. Every year he sent presents to his family at midnight on Christmas Eve, and he had yet to get them. Of course he still had to get something for the Malfoy's some of the school staff, and now Hermione's family for allowing him to spend the holiday with them, and a wonderful present for Hermione herself.

She moved off of him and stood and stretched. She felt her back crack in three places and she sighed happily before heading to the closet for a simple pair of blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She magicked her clothes onto her body and Severus did the same with his black jeans and white dress shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and tied his hair back with a ribbon. She said a spell that would fix her hair, and then the pair walked down the stairs hand in hand.

It appeared that people started decorating their area's already and Hermione walked into the kitchen to see that her mother was still in there, now she was working on a list. Nik and Jacks were working on decorating the kitchen and putting all of the holiday plates and cups and stuff away.

"Good, Hermione, you and Severus get to decorate the library." She told them and Hermione nodded. "The boxes of stuff is already in there." Jackson told her from the pantry. Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and headed out of the room toward the library. They walked through the door and found that they were stuck.

"What in the seven blazes?" Severus asked, kind of annoyed. He just wanted to hurry up and decorate so he could spend more time holding Hermione and deciding what to get for everyone's presents.

"Oh, hello there Severus, Mia. It appears that you are stuck under some mistletoe. You know what to do." Draco said as Harry walked down the hall. They were in charge of decorating the family room, where the piano was at. Harry saw the pair and started laughing.

"Really Severus, is it that bad to have to kiss Hermione?" Harry asked between snickers and Severus rolled his eyes at him, some of the other family members gathered in the hall to watch this unfold. The pair didn't know that Draco had charmed the mistletoe so that it would take more then a simple kiss on the lips to let them free.

"You both know that I have no qualms of kissing Hermione, I just want to do it when I want, not when my annoying god son deems that I should." He snarled out and everyone snickered.

"Well how would I know, you never kissed the girl in front of anyone, you never even held her hand in front of people until last night. The only way most people knew that you two were together is the amount of time that you spend in each other's presence and what they over heard from Harry and Ginny and them." Draco said and Severus realized that he had a point. He only ever kissed Hermione when no one else was around. He never hugged her in public and had only started holding her hand in front of people this holiday.

"Rei, stop being a prick, you know that Severus is a private man. I don't want to or need anyone else pushing him to do something in front of others that he would rather not do." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. In reality, it had always kind of bothered her that he never really showed any affection to her in public, though she had tried to just brush it off as the way he was. Her twins were starting to realize that her temper was about to come out.

"Mia, we're sorry. It was just a joke. Please do not cause bodily harm to poor Draco here." Brad said, trying to get her attention on him and not on Draco. Her eyes snapped to him.

"You know how I feel about playing jokes on guests in this house." She snarled, knowing that it was partially his fault because he knew that she would be put in the library this year.

"I know, and I apologize. You can cause me bodily harm later, after you decorate the library, just not someone who can't handle the amount of harm that you may cause." He promised her and she turned around to face the inside of the library, trying to control her temper.

"Mia, you don't need to be mad." Severus said, turning her chin to face him. She looked up at him and kept her expression neutral.

"I really don't mind kissing you in front of everyone. It just proves that you are mine, though I don't know why I never did it before." He whispered for her to hear before bringing his lips down to hers and claiming her lips. He pulled her close to him and put his hand on the back of her neck. She responded eagerly, which he loved. They pulled apart five minutes later to see everyone standing there surprised. The two smirked and Hermione flicked them all off, before walking into the library and closed the door behind them.

Harry looked at his brothers. "Wow, never would have thought that he could be that passionate about anything other then potions." He said and Draco snickered.

"Don't underestimate my godfather, he is just a private man. I hope that Hermione doesn't try to cause us all a ton of bodily harm." Draco said, before walking off. Harry shook his head and looked back toward the door, before walking off.

Hermione shook her head as she headed for the stack of boxes, Severus' eyes glue to her every move. "Everything we need is in here." She told him, moving the heavy boxes with ease. She stood up straight when she had the five boxes lined up in a row and almost jumped when she felt arms wind around her waist.

"You are so beautiful when you are angry." He whispered in her ear, and she snickered.

"Just wait until it's you that I am mad at, and then it won't be beautiful at all." She told him. He kissed the side of her neck before moving aside. The two spent the next hour and a half decorating the vast library. The room was two floors with a ton of books. No wonder his Hermione was such a book worm.


	8. Chapter VIII

**The next couple days in this story will take up multiple chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

It didn't take long at all to decorate the huge house, which kind of amazed Severus since there was no magic used. It was interesting to find out that Hermione was actually a half blood like him, he was amazed to find out that the Headmaster was actually her grandfather. Hermione explained that it was easier to say she was muggleborn then to say she was the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, oh the problems that that would cause her.

Everyone sat in the living room, watching some Christmas movies, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Santa Clause, and Cool Running's. Severus, Harry, and Draco were sitting on the couch, Hermione lounging on the arm of said couch; Kristine and Christopher were sitting on the loveseat, Jackson, Nikolas, Bradley, and DeAnna were lounging on the floor, Andrew was at Rozen's house, Andrea was sitting on the giant squishy chair with Joanne, and Joshua was sitting on the foot stool, Samantha having gone home sometime earlier that day.

Hermione was trying to get comfortable on the arm of the couch without falling off and it was causing her endless amusement, as well as a little irritation. Part of her family started humming with the song that was playing on the movie and the other half were snickering quietly. She wasn't paying much attention so when Severus pulled her into his lap, she almost freaked out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. This was unusual, because again, he wasn't one for public displays of affection. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Watch the movie." He murmured into her ear and missed the twitch, it tickled when he breathed into her ear. She shrugged and went back to watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. It was an amusing cartoon movie that had a good lesson. They were at the end of the movie, when all the Who's were singing and half of the group sang along, the other half just laughed.

"Who wants popcorn?" Kristine asked while Christopher took the movie out and put in the last movie, Santa Clause with Tim Allen. Harry, Draco, Jackson, Nikolas, Bradley, Andrea, and Joshua all raised their hands. "Mia?" Kristine asked just to be sure.

"No thank you Momma." She said, smiling at the woman. Kristine nodded her head and then headed into the kitchen to make so popcorn.

"You know what I just realized?" Severus murmured quietly.

"What?" she asked, facing him with a raised eyebrow. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled at them.

"I thought that I knew a lot about you, five years ago, but it turns out that I don't. I knew about Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Head Girl, know-it-all-pain-in-my-ass-and-best-friend-of-the-boy-who-lived-to-haunt-me, but I didn't know anything about Hermione Granger who is the granddaughter of my mentor Albus." He told her and she smiled at him. She couldn't help but snicker at the description of Harry, who stuck his tongue out when Severus wasn't looking.

"You can ask me all the questions that you want to later." She told him as she kissed the tip of his nose. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she snickered before putting her head against his shoulder and watching the start of the movie. She felt him momentarily tighten his grip and kiss her forehead. She cuddled against him and smiled. Kristine brought the popcorn out and Severus laughed as Hermione stole some from Harry and when he complained about it, she threw a couple pieces at him, she waved her hand and the pieces disappeared before Kristine could yell at her for making a mess.

It was a good movie, rather amusing to Severus. Harry almost looked surprised to see the older man chuckling a lot and not letting go of Hermione except for when she had to get up and use the loo, and as soon as she got back, he pulled her back into his lap. Harry figured it was just Severus having missed Hermione.

Severus liked holding Hermione, no matter who saw, and he made a vow to himself to show her more affection around people then he did in the past. She was content on being held by him, she liked when he held her. It made her feel safe, like it was okay to not have to be so rough and mean, that she could be gentle and nice and be a girl and have someone take care of her. She noticed that Harry would glance at her, then at Severus, and then turn his head back to the movie in wonder and snicker, she decided to kick him. When he glared at her, she glared right back and he kind of flinched, and she flicked him off.

"That is the second time I have seen you flick someone off today." Severus murmured into her ear and she nodded.

"I really only do that to my family." She told him and he nodded. He liked seeing this other side of Hermione, he liked learning new things about her. He knew that he would never get bored with her, and he also knew that he would have to apologize for what happened five years ago. Christopher had paused the movie so a couple people could go to the bathroom or stretch their legs so everyone was talking together quietly.

"Oh, Hermione, before I forget, I got a call from some of your boys, they are going to stop by tomorrow since they heard you were in town. They have a couple surprises for you too." Kristine said and everyone watched Hermione. Her eyes got wide and her jaw just about hit the floor. She jumped off Severus' lap and then jumped in the air for a couple minutes. Harry smiled, glad to see his sister that happy again. Severus was confused and a little unhappy about these boys and his Hermione's excitement of seeing them.

"Don't worry about the boys, they are just her best friends. There are nine of them, they are part of her team while she was in the Army." Harry told him and he nodded silently. Harry noticed that something was still bothering him. Severus had never known Hermione to get that excited about seeing anyone before, or the side of his beloved that was in the Army. "Do not be angry at her about her reaction." Harry told him, his voice cold. Severus turned to face Harry, who dragged the older man out of the room before they caused a scene.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry asked and Severus just glared at him. "Don't be a fool again. These nine boys fought beside Hermione in a hellish war filled with nothing but death. They had bodies exploding on either side of them and blood splattering everywhere. Their wars are different then ours. Three of these boys saved her life, including one who almost lost his life because of it. They are close, but her heart always belonged to you, the whole time. They think of her as one of the guys." Harry snarled out, losing his patience quickly with the man.

"DO NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE YOU FOOL! Do not push her away again because of something that you do not understand." Harry said quietly, his voice like ice. It was kind of like a smack in the face to Severus who paused a moment before putting his face in his hands.

"Hermione loves you, and only you. Yes, she and the boys are close, but again she is just like one of the guys to them. Chill out and get yourself together before you make an idiot of yourself again." Harry said, leaving the room and leaving Severus to his thoughts. Severus shook his head, realizing that Harry was right, he was acting like a fool. He had no reason to be upset over this, he knew that Hermione loved him and he loved her, he knew that she wanted to be with him and not anyone else. God he was an idiot! He made his way back into the room with the others and sat back on the couch. Hermione smiled at him from across the room and he smiled back at her. She had been talking with Jackson and Nikolas, but as soon as she saw him come back in the room, she excused herself and made her way back over to him. He pulled her back into his lap and buried his face in her neck, his arms tight around her waist.

"I hope that you don't mind about the boys coming." She said to him quietly.

"Not at all Beautiful, not at all, they are your friends." He told her, kissing her cheek. She smiled down at him and put her arms around his neck.

"I was kind of hoping that you would meet them?" she asked him, ignoring the fact that the movie had started again. They were murmuring quietly to each other so as not to disturb anyone who wanted to watch the movie.

"If that is what you want." He told her and she nodded. "Then I shall meet your friends." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry that I got so excited. I haven't seen them in a year and a half." She told him sheepishly and he smiled at her.

"Don't apologize my love, I understand." He told her and she put her face against him neck and breathed in quietly. They turned to watch the rest of the movie and Harry noticed that Severus had relaxed considerably.

By the time the movie was over, half of the group was asleep. Joanne stood and stretched, bid everyone a good bye, and then headed out to her car to drive herself home. The others slowly ambled their way up the stairs to their rooms and off to bed. It was only about ten thirty, but sitting there watching the movie made them all really comfortable and tired. Hermione was only half awake, and Severus liked watching her. He stood with her in his arms bridal style and said good night to everyone, before carrying Hermione up to their room. She was more awake by the time that they reached their room, she had been kissing his neck for the last couple minutes and he was doing his best to focus on walking to their room.

He set her on the bed and magicked them both into their pajama's and then lay beside her on the bed. He magicked the comforter of them both and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Mya?" he asked her and she rolled over to face him, her head perched on her arm.

"Yes?" she asked him, knowing that he was going to ask a lot of questions now.

"What exactly is the Army?" he asked her, and she raised her eyebrow. She realized that Harry must have explained where she knew the boys that were coming over the next day at some point. She smiled.

"That Army is a muggle military force for the United States of America. They put us through six to eight weeks of basic training or boot camp, to learn how the service works and where we will be placed. My boys and I met in boot camp at Parris Island in South Carolina, and we were put together for a Special Forces Team. We can be shipped out over sea's in giant airplanes or navy battle ships to help defend America's freedom. We carry rifles and know how to fight hand to hand and fire fights. It is probably more dangerous then a war in the Wizarding world, where they can patch you up with a few quick words. In the Army, if you are injured, sometimes you are just shit out of luck, and you may not get help in enough time. I was in charge of my Special Forces Team for four and a half years." She told him, smirking at the memories that flashed before her eyes.

"So we're in the America's?" he asked her and she nodded.

"We are in North Carolina. Harry and I took a train from farther north from a book seminar that we were at, after having spent a couple days with some of the Weasley's in Boston, Massachusetts." She told him and he nodded.

"I need to apologize for being an idiot five years ago. I should have known better then to believe Ronald Weasley, but for some reason I couldn't make myself believe the truth. I guess it is because I was afraid of getting hurt so I used it as an excuse to push you away so there was no way that you could hurt me or I could hurt you, not taking into account that I hurt you anyways. I was such a fool. Albus was so pissed off at me, I have never been giving a verbal beating that bad before in my life, Minerva just about bit my head off, and Harry almost beat the hell out of me." He told her and she just looked at him, her face devoid of emotions. "Mya, I am so sorry." He said, his voice breaking. She continued to look at him and she scarcely blinked. He figured that he might as well continue talking and apologizing. "It took me about two weeks to realize what an idiot I had been, but you never paid me any attention after that so I couldn't apologize. I just about beat the hell out of Weasley, and I would have, had Draco and Harry not gotten to him first. I tried to give you detentions so you would have to talk to me, but you just skipped them and then Albus just said that I couldn't give you detentions. I tried to get you to talk to me with the help of Draco, but that didn't work either." He took a breath and rolled over on his back, burying his face in his hands, thinking everything that he wanted to say to her.

"I spent two of the most amazing years of my life with you, I could be myself around you and you liked me for who I am. I was so happy during those two years, just being with you, holding you, seeing you smile. I know that I didn't tell you then, because I was scared, but I love you. I have loved you for what seems like forever, but I didn't realize it until my birthday during your seventh year. You did so much for me that day that I was simply blown away. That was possibly the best birthday I have ever had. I love you Hermione Granger, and I hope that you will love me one day. I do not plan to let you get away from me again. You leave me and I will follow you." He told her and she looked at him with wide eyes, and was actually kind of gaping like a fish.

"Uhh… you…. I….. uhh…" she couldn't seem to put words together to form her thoughts. She was absolutely flabbergasted at what he had told her, she was shocked. She was glad that he had told her, but she was so surprised that the words she wanted to say wouldn't come. He watched her with a raised eyebrow, kind of worried and kind of amused. He closed his eyes, thinking that he had gone too far and said too much. He didn't notice her shaking her head and trying to get her mouth to work. She straddled him and pressed her lips against his hard. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her and then closed his eyes in happiness and just enjoyed the kiss. He took this as a good thing, which it was.

"I love you too." She told him when she pulled away. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and her bottom lip looked a little bee stung. "I have loved you for a while. I just never told you because I was afraid that it would be too soon or I would scare you away, so I kept it to myself." She told him. He pulled her back down to him and kissed her with the same amount of passion as she had done moments before. He had always wanted to hear her tell him that she loved him, and it made his heart skip a couple beats when she said those words.

"Mya, you have made me the happiest man alive." He murmured against her lips, one hand against her cheek and the other at the back of her neck. She smiled down at him and he pulled her flush against him, just holding her, hugging her. She rested her head against his chest and heard his heart beating quickly and she smiled. He moved his arms around her waist, and wouldn't let her go. She made herself comfy laying on him and closed her eyes. She was ecstatic to hear him say that he loved her, it made her heart soar when he said that.

Hermione sighed quietly as she opened her eyes slowly some hours later. She was still laying on top of Severus with his arms tightly around her waist. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not yet, so she just laid there and thought about what happened last night.

"Are you awake?" he murmured quietly, she looked up at him sleepily and nodded. She gently brushed his lips against hers and smiled up at her. He moved one hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes and she pressed her cheek against his palm, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

"Come on, we ought to get up. Bradley was in here earlier telling me that we were leaving at eleven and that I better have you up by ten thirty." He told her and she nodded. She buried her head against his neck and kissed his neck. She didn't miss the twitch that ran through his body quickly. "Come on Mya, we need to get up, as much as I don't want to. I would rather spend my day laying here with you in my arms." He told her and she looked at him with a small smile.

She kissed his lips before rolling over to the side and off the bed, landing in a push up position. She heard the door open and she couldn't help the snicker that left her, she heard someone snicker behind her and she jumped to her feet, almost hitting Severus in the head as he leaned over the edge to watch her.

"Morning Mia, your grandfather asked me to give you this letter." She heard her mother tell her and she spun around with a curious look on her face. She took it from her mother, kissed her cheek, and opened it. She felt her mom look over her shoulder and knew that Severus was curious, but neither woman wanted to spill the secret.

_Dearest Mia,_

_This is an excellent idea! I can bet that your mother said yes without a thought and without asking your father, which may prove for an amusing experience. I spoke to Severus' mother and she agreed readily. She misses her son and wants to meet you in person. His siblings were in the sitting room when I floo called and they agreed without hesitation. They all think that this is a wonderful idea. We will show up tomorrow night before we open presents._

_If you want to buy our guests something, Severus' mother, Miana, loves flowers and books on flowers. She is intrigued by some muggle varieties as well. His younger brother loves reading and he is a painter. His half brother loves potions and animals, white tigers being his favorites. His older sister takes care of people who need help, and she may need something to relax, think muggle. Surprisingly they all know who you are, but they do not know that they will be meeting you, I invited them over through my family, not you specifically, so you do have some fans coming over._

_I will see you in later today for shopping, I need to get my stuff too._

_Love_

_Papa._

Hermione barely contained her excitement, her mother did a better job then she did. "Good job Sweets. Time to get ready, don't forget that your boys are coming some time this afternoon when we get back from shopping, don't forget that they have a surprise or two for you." Hermione nodded and hugged her mother before Kristine left the room. She turned to find Severus sitting on the bed, tying his boots. She didn't even hear him stand up and get dressed. She magicked the envelope away and smiled at him as he stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He hugged her briefly. He wore a black cashmere sweater that Hermione had given him a few years ago, some black wool slacks, and his dragon hide boots. He tied his hair back from his face with a black and silver ribbon. His cloak was downstairs, it would keep him extremely warm later on and was magicked to look like a heavy winter coat if a muggle saw them.

"Come on Angel, time to get dressed. We have a day of shopping and your friends are coming over." He told her before kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded. She mumbled a few words and she was completely dressed and ready to go. She wore a midnight blue sweater and black jeans with her steel toed boots. She had a scarf draped lazily over her shoulders and her hair was braided tightly. She too had a winter coat down in the foyer that was charmed to keep her warm.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and met up with the other group. Joshua handed her a coffee cup that was full of hot chocolate. She nodded appreciatively as she made Severus a cup of coffee. Everyone was ready to go and just waiting on Andrew and Christopher.

They decided to apparate to muggle London first, and then go to Diagon Alley when they would meet up with Albus and Minerva. They apparated in fours and soon enough everyone was ready to go. They made sure that everyone who had a cell phone had it with them and then they split up, promising to meet up at a local pub for lunch. Hermione and Severus were joined by Joshua and Andrew and the four walked off in a random direction looking for any store that caught their eye.

"You whole family is half blood?" he asked and the siblings nodded.

"Everyone except for Dad and his side of the family." Andrew told him and whispered a warming spell.

"Papa gave Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa each a necklace that allows them to see magical things, like when we go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. He also gave them some protection spells." Hermione said as Severus took her hand in his. She smiled up at him before they entered a book store that Joshua had pointed out. The four entered the store and went their separate ways, looking for books that someone in their family might like.

* * *

**Let me know if you are confused and I will gladly explain anything.**


	9. Chapter IX

**So, three chapters uploaded in a span of like twenety minutes... awesome right? I hope that the next chapters don't take so long to write.**

**REMEMBER:: I have no beta.. so all mistakes are my own and for that I apologize. I write during work so I multitask and things might not be perfect.**

**ALSO::: I do not own any recognizable characters of Harry Potter, just most the ones you do not recognize. I will be going through the previous chapters and fixing some confusion there on the family thing... I reread it all and confused myself.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Joshua was curious as to whether this place had any of his sister's work. He ambled over to where he figured her books would be and found Severus looking at one of her books. It was under a penname, and Josh smirked.

"She is a good author, and that is a great book." He said, wondering if Severus would open the book to the back flap and see that it was his Hermione. She used the penname of Salem Serenity, two of her favorite names.

"It sounds like it would be." Severus said, reading the back cover. It was a book about a woman's experiences in the US Army. It was a real life story, and seemed to be well liked. "I'll pick it up some other time." He said and continued on his way, a couple books in the basket in his hand. He seemed extremely interested in it. Joshua smirked and picked the book up. He would need Hermione to sign it before he wrapped it. What a surprise Severus would get when he realized that it was an autographed copy and that he was in a relationship with its author. The thought made Josh laugh.

Hermione made her way to the front of the store, decided to say hello to the owner. She waved to the sales clerk, who went off to find the owner. They both came out moments later and they were smiling.

"Hey Hermione, would you mind signing a couple books real fast?" the owner, Carlina asked and Hermione nodded. They only called her Salem Serenity when she was there for official book signing stuff, other then that they just called her Hermione. The owner led her to her office and Hermione quickly signed the three copies and then handed them back.

"Here you go ladies. I have to get back out there to my brothers and friend." The three walked out of the office and stood at the counter for a few moments and talked.

"Would that be your friend?" the sales clerk, Amanda, asked. Hermione turned around and saw Severus with a book in his hand and nodded, turning back to the girls.

"He's kinda cute in a dark brooding way." Amanda said and the three women laughed. Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow and Hermione shook her head with a smile. He winked at the three girls and then walked away snickering. Hermione shook her head, he was incorrigible. Amanda was about to swoon, causing Carlina to laugh. She guessed that there was something going on between her favorite author and her "friend", the man glanced at her a lot when he thought no one was looking.

"When are you going to publish another book?" Carlina asked, changing the subject.

"Soon, I am in the middle of writing one now." Hermione told them and they were excited. She couldn't help but laugh and almost fell over when Josh walked up.

"All done Josh?" Amanda asked and he nodded. He put his purchases on the counter and Hermione noted that her book "G.I. Jane: Life as Special Forces" was among his purchases. She raised her eyebrow and he mouthed later. Carlina brought out the books that Hermione had purchased earlier that week and she paid for them then, with her discount. They waited for Andrew and Severus to pay for their purchases, they bid the two women good-bye, and then headed out of the store and back into the cold.

Their next stop was a clothing store, Andrew and Josh wanted to pick up a couple new shirts for the family, and Hermione decided to just wander around, seeing if anything caught her eye. She walked by the book area and noted that they had an encyclopedia of flowers and Hermione picked that up for Severus' mom. She decided to head over to where the aromatherapy and massage stuff was to see what she could find for his older sister. She found some various things that she put into her basket and then continued on her way with a smile on her face. She found a couple shirts for Draco and Harry and an amusing shirt for Nikolas, something about Marines and Navy Sailors. It made her laugh.

She paid for her purchases and met up with the guys some time later. It was time to meet up with the rest of the family and have lunch before they went into Diagon Alley. They met up with the family at a nice like pub and walked inside. Severus had put his hand on the small of Hermione's back once they left the last store and had left it here. Once they entered the pub, he had taken her hand and was following her through the crowd. She was kind of surprised at how much affection he was showing in public, but it was also making her rather happy. The others had noticed too and they all felt triumphant, that had kind of been the point of their scheme with the mistletoe.

They all sat at a large table in the back room and were talking amongst themselves. They had all shrunken their packages and hidden them in their pockets before they entered the restaurant. They each had removed their coats, the restaurant warmer then outside and seemed to be really cozy. Severus looked at Draco and the two smirked.

"Having fun yet?" the blonde man asked and Severus nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I still have quite a few presents to get, which will be a lot easier in Diagon Alley." Severus said and Draco agreed.

"I still have to get a couple things for Father." Draco said with a sad smile. Narcissa had been killed during the war. Voldemort had used her to send a message to Lucius as well as the other Death Eaters, and Lucius hadn't taken it well at all. He came to the Order and Dumbledore had announced that Lucius had been a spy for him for almost ten years, and Draco had been for two years. Hermione was happy, it meant that she could openly be friends with Draco now, at least around the Order. They had been friends since their second year, but had been hiding it. Severus was glad to know that his childhood and best friend wasn't really all that evil, just pretending. Draco missed his mother, but not half as much as his father did. Lucius had been very much in love with Narcissa, and she with him as well. They had been a pair to behold, the perfect picture of true love and soul mates. Narcissa had been a wonderful woman too, playing the perfect part of a Death Eater wife when she needed to. She had been a loving mother too, which is why Draco adored her so much. He often told Hermione, when they were hiding from everybody together, that she reminded him of his mother, and she took that as a great compliment.

Severus nodded. "I had actually kind of forgotten about getting something for your father." Severus said truthfully.

"We won't tell him that we both forgot." Draco said and the two nodded with a grin on their faces. The food was brought to them and the conversation lulled a little bit as everyone ate. Draco turned back to Severus. "I love how close these guys are and how they let us in and make us part of their family without even thinking about it or who we are." He said between bites of food. Severus looked at the woman on his right, deep in a conversation with her mother and father, and then nodded to the younger man beside him.

"It is amazing, but now we know where she gets it from." Severus said and Draco smirked. He figured out that Severus was still learning new things about the girl beside him, things that Draco already knew. He was glad that he was showing her more affection though, telling everyone that she was his just by holding her hand or touching her arm or something. The trip to Diagon Alley would be interesting.

The group stood together and exited the restaurant. They walked in pairs or quads squished together for warmth, their warming spells couldn't completely keep away the cold. Severus pulled Hermione close and wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arm around him and looked up at him with a large, bright smile. He leaned down to kiss her before they entered Diagon Alley. She expected him to let go, but was happily surprised when he didn't as they entered Diagon Alley, he actually pulled her closer.

Once again they split off into groups, this time Harry and Draco joining them instead of Joshua and Andrew. The trio walked off, Draco and Harry holding hands and Severus having his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione. People were staring but no one in the group cared. They first headed off to the book store, and then to Zonko's and then Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The quad stepped into the Weasley brothers store and were attacked by some flying contraption, Hermione almost falling over with laughter.

"Hello there Hermione, Harry, Draco, Professor." One of the twin's said, though Severus and Draco weren't sure which one.

"Hello George." Hermione and Harry chorused and George pouted.

"Its really not that hard to tell you from your brother anymore." Harry said and Hermione nodded with a hello. Hermione and Harry moved forward toward the register to see the other twin and their younger sister Ginny. She looked up and waved before continuing what she was writing.

"So it seems that we would be seeing you before we promised." Fred said from behind the register and Hermione and Harry nodded.

"So it would seem." Harry said with a smirk. They spoke for a few minutes until Ron walked into the store, and then they all quit talking. Severus tightened his grip on Hermione as she snarled at him and Harry, Draco, and Ginny stood in front of her. Ron snarled at her and then looked at his brothers, surprised at the looks that they were giving him.

"What do you want?" George asked, noticing how tense Hermione was. Severus had locked his arms around her from behind, effectively trapping her arms at her sides. He was whispering things in her ear in attempts to distract her from wanting to dismember the youngest Weasley son.

"I wanted to stop by and see my favorite brother's and sister." Ron said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world and there wasn't a few people in the room that wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"If you want to purchase something, hurry up, if you just stopped by to chat, get out." Ginny said, she could feel Hermione shaking behind her and could hear Severus attempting to distract her.

"You can't tell me what to do, I am older then you and you don't own this store." Ron said snidely to his sister, whose look of anger became more pronounced.

"She does own part of this store." Fred said, coming to stand beside his brother. Ron looked shocked and angry.

"You never let me own part of the store!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Ginny is responsible." Was all George offered. Ron turned around and stomped his way to the door. He paused and then turned around, looking at Hermione. He was trying not to show his terror, the feeling of anger much stronger.

"Just wait bitch, I will get you for what you have done to me." He said before exiting the store. The other moved from around Hermione, who was attempting to control herself, but Severus kept his arms around her.

Draco and Harry talked to the twins some more while Severus tried to calm Hermione down. He finally succeeded by making her laugh. She turned around in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her close to him. He buried his face in her hair and allowed himself to smile and breathe in her scent, which was a mix between vanilla, jasmine, and another scent that Severus couldn't decide on.

They left the store not much later with some purchases and Hermione and Draco headed off to a store that Harry and Severus didn't know the name of while the two darker haired men walked off to a jewelry store. Harry and Severus entered the store and shivered for a moment.

"I might need to get some hot chocolate or coffee or something soon." Harry said, rubbing his hands together after he took his gloves off. Severus nodded his head in agreement. They walked around the store, trying to decide what to get their light haired companions. Harry found a white gold dragon pendent hanging off of a chain, the eyes of the dragon were emeralds and the scales were diamonds. "It's perfect!" he said quietly. Severus walked up beside him and agreed with him.

"For Draco, that is perfect." He murmured and Harry beamed at him. Severus smiled back slightly before continuing his search for his beloved. After Harry paid for his purchase, he decided to help Severus look for something for his sister. Severus actually found a perfect ring to use as a promise ring, he found a wonderful little bracelet, and he walked up to the counter to pay.

"Your other purchase is ready sir." The cashier said and Severus nodded. He paid for his purchases and turned to Harry.

"You want to see them?" he asked and Harry nodded with a smile. Severus showed him the promise ring. It was silver with diamonds and topaz stones, the topaz stones making a heart, it was simple yet elegant. The bracelet was also silver and it was simple with a simple engraving, _'My heart is forever yours._' He opened the box and Harry gasped in surprise and amazement. The necklace inside was a silver snake entertwined with a silver tiger, the eyes of the tiger were rubies while the eyes of the snake were emeralds, on the back of the necklace were their initials.

"Those are amazing gifts Severus." Harry said and Severus gave him another slight smile.

"I had the pendent made last night actually, so I am amazed at the quality of it on such short time. Lets go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink." Severus said as they put their purchases into their pockets. They got ready to face the cold and then they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for some firewhiskey to warm them up. It seemed that Brad, Nik, Jacks, and Christopher were all there, so the pair sat down with them.

"You guys doing okay so far?" Christopher asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, so far so good Christopher." Severus said before he was handed his drink.

"You can call me Chris, Severus. My name is entirely too long." He smirked and they all sat quietly, drinking their drinks. Nobody noticed that Ronald had entered the pub until he was standing directly behind Severus and Jacks looked up and noticed him.

"Hey Severus, you have a red haired shadow trying to burn holes into your back." He said before kissing Nikolas' cheek. Severus and Harry looked over their shoulders to see Ronald Weasley standing there, glaring at the Potion's Master.

"Thanks Jacks, but he is just a pain in my ass. What can I do for you Weasley?" Severus asked, his voice dripping like acid.

"You took her from me! I want Hermione back! She belongs with me, not an old, greasy, letcher like you!" Ron exclaimed and the whole pub was silent, watching the red head glare at the formidable Potion's Master.

"One, Hermione chose me, only god knows why. Two, I am not an old, greasy letcher, you idiot. Three, I did not take her from you, she was done with you before she came to me." Severus said, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't want to get thrown out of the pub, it was too bloody cold for that!

"Hermione doesn't want anything to do with you Ronald, so just leave us alone." Harry said quietly, turning his back on him. Severus did the same thing and took a sip of his drink.

"That is because he put a spell on her!" Ron yelled, becoming frustrated. He pointed his wand at Severus' back but the man paid him nor his wand no attention, Harry and Severus sighed.

"Wait, I know who you are!" Christopher exclaimed suddenly and angrily, and Severus raised a confused eyebrow and Harry snickered.

"Now you've done it, you done let Dad know who you are, you are so screwed." Harry snickered and Nikolas and Bradley scowled, figuring it out as well.

"I would leave if I were you." Harry said and Ron scowled at him.

"You are both traitors! Malfoy and Snape are no good! Just you wait and see!" Ron said before he felt hands on his shoulder and he looked up to see two bulky men that worked for Tom, the barkeep.

"You'll be coming with us now." One said in his deep voice and they picked the red head up and escorted him out of the pub. Severus shook his head and then the whole pub went back to talking and drinking, thinking nothing of the red head who tried to cause trouble.

Hermione and Draco joined them not much longer and Hermione was shaking from the cold pretty bad.

"Sis, are you alright?" Bradley asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, just freezing." She said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Severus pulled her close to him and used his body heat to help warm her up.

"Gods Angel, you are cold." Severus said, putting his hand on her arms to attempt to help warm her up. He cast a special spell on her and she felt herself stop shivering not too long after.

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you beautiful." Severus said, causing her to give him a bright smile.

They sat there for another hour and a half, before deciding that they ought to get the rest of their shopping done and get back home. They all parted ways and headed off to finish. Hermione and Draco had actually done most of their shopping when they had separated from their dark haired counterparts, already knowing where to go and what they needed to pick up. They had also made a couple calls last night so they know that their stuff would be ready. Now they just needed to get a couple more things before they headed back to the warm house on another continent.

Everyone floo'd home and then went into their separate rooms to wrap their gifts, after they met up with Albus. It was about two hours later that everyone came back down to the kitchen to chat or the living room area to play some cards. They had been gone most of the day and Hermione was exhausted, she was sitting on the couch curled up against Severus who was playing chess with Draco. She felt her eyes start to close and she fought to stay awake, but she didn't manage to. It was only when they went to start another game, did Severus and Draco realize that she was asleep. Severus looked down at her and felt his heart flutter, she really was a beautiful woman that loved him and wanted to be with him. He kissed her forehead before starting the next game with Draco, deciding to let her sleep for a while.

Severus and Draco looked up in alarm when there were some loud noises and laughter coming from the entrance hall area but Nik poked his head inside the room and told them not to worry, that everything was alright. The two men shook their heads and went back to playing their game, hearing someone telling the new guests to be quiet, that Hermione was sleeping.

"Must be her friends." Draco murmured and Severus made a noise in agreement before he made his next move. He noticed that there were people standing in the door way, about nine guys Hermione's age, with big grins on their faces.

"We are part of her team." One said quietly and Severus nodded.

"Let me wake her up, she will be excited to see you all." Severus said, and the boys nodded. Severus leaned back and Hermione readjusted herself against his chest subconsciously. He placed gentle kisses over her face and she stirred lightly.

"Angel, it's time to get up, your friends are here." He whispered in her ear, watching her sleepily open her eyes. "Afternoon beautiful, did you have a nice nap?" he asked and she nodded, smiling at him. "Your friends are here." He said once again and she turned her head to look at the boys leaning against the doorway. Her eyes popped open and she jumped to her feet before running to hug each of them.

"Holy crap! Holy Crap!" she exclaimed as she hugged each of them. She stopped at one of them, he was on crutches and his wrist was bandaged up and she looked like she might cry. "Dominic?" She asked, not believing her eyes. He nodded his head and she threw herself at him, thanking god that the guys caught them before they fell over.

"Hey there Mia." The one named Dominic said, giving her a one armed hug.

"I am so glad that you are okay!" she said, as she let him go and backed up. She was so happy that her boys were here, it really felt like home now. Her family was there, the boys from her team were there, and Draco and Severus were there.

"So we have a couple surprises for you, aside from Dominic being out of the hospital." One said and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We are happy to announce that we will be residing next door for a couple of days." The one beside him said and Hermione jumped up in joy.

"You will get your other surprises later." Another one said as everyone sat down. Hermione walked back over to Severus and sat beside him, curling back up into his side.

"Severus, this is Dominic, Damien, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Kraven, Draven, Seth, and Tristan. They are part of my team. Boys, this is Severus, and I am sure that you all remember Draco." Everyone nodded and they all sat together talking quietly.

"It is a good thing that you have such a big house Mia." Jasper said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You all have no idea." Hermione said, thinking of her surprise for Severus. They would be arriving that night, and staying until two days afterward. They would be staying in the guest rooms in this house while Hermione's boys would be staying in the other house, there being more room for them there. They all talked for a couple hours until Kristine mentioned that it was time for the boys to go next door and get their stuff ready for opening a couple presents and their rooms ready. They nodded, told them they would see them later, and then walked into the other house. Hermione, Severus, and Draco went to find everyone else and see what was going on.

* * *

**So that much closer to Christmas, which means that our story is kind of coming to an end... should I write a sequel to it? You tell me.**

**Another chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**LEAVE LOVE. XD**


	10. Chapter X

**Here is another chapter that I finished today when I should have been working... XD oops**

**Bitter-one0426- I didn't even think of thatXD!!! They were just the first names that came to mind among other ones. hehehe. I love the series to.**

**Spikecat- I like Lucius too, so he won't be all alone.**

**Sands of Patience- I really don't like Ron... can you tell? Heh. I try not to abuse him all the time, but its difficult.**

**JellyTot-X- Glad you like it, thanks for the compliments.**

**snakegirl-sprockett- Thank ya my dear for the review, I guess I didn't quite understand all the confusion that my thoughts might cause. I do not know why Ron even tries, the scene's kinda write themselves. I do love Twilight though, you are probably only the second person to recognize that. XD Anyways, training here does take about 6-8 weeks depending on the branch of service that you go in to. I just kinda sped up the process of her rising through the ranks... it would take longer then four years for her to make LT, even if she started the service with a rank that was higher then normal thanks to ROTC. I'm not entirely sure why I made them go to England to shop instead of America, except maybe that I do not know all the shops over in Carolina anymore (I now live in Florida) and it just seemed like something that they should do. They will be spending a lot more time in England by the time I am through with this story or series...I am sorry that I confused you... . when I write I often forget that some people might not think like I do and understand the references or the reasons why I do the things that I do.... Sowwy**

**Heidi191976, Megan Consoer, Notwritten- thank you my dears for the reviews, they made me smile. =]**

**Oh, be warned, there is a sexual scene in here, so read at your own risk!!**

**Onward with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Everyone sat in the room around the vast Christmas tree, Hermione and Harry having enlarged and duplicated more chairs and couches. Christopher was passing out four presents to each person, the new comers two each. Albus was watching the floo for signs of the last couple guests.

"Alright, ladies, you open your stuff first." The ladies in the group smiled and then began to open their presents. There were gasps of appreciation heard and all the guys watched with happiness.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she opened the necklace box from Severus. She looked at him wide eyed and her boys joked something about her actually being speechless for the first time since they met her. She flicked them off still staring at Severus in shock. Soon the ladies finished opening their presents and they smiled at the boys. Albus noticed that the floo had begun to turn green and alerted Hermione, who rose to her feet.

"Before we open anymore gifts, sorry boys, but I have a special surprise for Severus, that just arrived here." She said, noticing that Kristine, Christopher, Albus, Nikolas, and Timothy were all standing in front of the fire to block his view. He raised an uncertain eyebrow at her and she smiled. She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Trust me." She whispered and he nodded.

"This is part of my gift to you." She said and the group moved from in front of the fire place and he actually jumped in surprise and happiness, his mother, two brothers, and sister were standing there looking at him with big smiles on their faces.

He jumped up and hurried over to his family, having been across the room, they embraced each other and laughed happily, while the Granger family and guests watched on. Draco stood and hugged Hermione.

"That was a great idea." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"I have one for you to my dear friend." She said before she motioned to the fireplace again, where Lucius Malfoy stood quietly, watching his old friend greeting his family. Not everyone had noticed him standing there yet, until Draco launched himself over a couple people and hugged his father. Hermione stood by and smiled and her mother came up to stand beside her.

"Good idea of inviting Lucius too dearest." She murmured and Hermione nodded. She was glad that she had made a couple people's days better just by uniting some family members. Hermione was too busy talking with Dominic and Damien to notice that both Draco and Severus were heading her way. She squealed in surprise as she felt someone pick her up and spin her in a circle before she was passed on to another person to have the same thing happen, except this person didn't let go.

"Thank you so much." Draco and Severus chorused and she nodded with a laugh.

"You guys are welcome." She said, everyone sat down and introductions ran around the room in a large circle. Lucius came and sat beside her on the couch and hugged her while Severus' hands were occupied.

"Thanks Mi" he said and she nodded at him with a smile, before handing him a present. As soon as all the presents were open, everyone sat around talking for an hour, before heading to bed. It was Christmas Eve.

Hermione magicked her pajamas on and then fell face first onto the bed. She was really exhausted today and she wasn't sure why, though she was sure that it was because of all the excitement. She magicked the braid out of her hair and just let her hair spill around her. She was glad that Lucius had accepted to come stay at the house for a couple days; she knew that Draco missed his father and that Lucius missed Draco. She was so caught up in her musing that she didn't hear the door open or close, or the foot steps that brought someone over to the bed beside where she was sprawled out face down. She missed the murmured words that changed Severus' clothes into his pajama pants, and she didn't know that he was there until he lay there beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Holy shit Severus!" she exclaimed, slapping him lightly in the arm. "You scared the shit out of me. Do not creep up on me!" She told him and he could only smile at her, he was just too happy, his family was here, he was spending Christmas with the most amazing and beautiful girl and her family, life was good right then.

"Thank you so much." He murmured against her neck and she sighed heavily, and then smirked. He murmured a spell to extinguish the lights.

"You are welcome love. It thought it would be a nice surprise." She told him and he nodded before rearranging them so he was laying behind her, his arms pulled her close to him. She put her hands over his and laced her fingers through his, and magicked the covers over him. He kissed her shoulders a couple times and then lay still, thinking about everything that had happened. He was happy that his mother had given him a certain little box earlier that he had asked her for. It held a family heirloom, his grandmother's engagement ring that he would hold on too for when it was the right time; it was tucked away in a dresser drawer with his stuff in it.

"Can you really have a non-chaotic Christmas holiday with this many people in one house?" he whispered to her and she snickered.

"Sometimes, it depends on how rowdy people get." She told him truthfully. They had some peaceful Christmas' and then there were some rowdy ones too. Hermione thought about the Christmas' she had over the years that she could remember. She had never missed a holiday coming home, mainly because her grandfather wouldn't let her stay at the castle, no matter how mad she was at her family. Holiday's were always awesome at the Granger-Dumbledore household.

"I can't believe that you had my family come here, and Lucius too." He told her, hugging her tightly again.

"I figured it would be a nice surprise for all of you. I know that Lucius gets real lonely when Draco isn't around, and as much as he loves his father, he spends a lot of time here, with us. I didn't want him to spend the holiday by himself." She told him and he kissed her shoulder. "You seemed to really miss your family and I decided that since we have a lot of room, if they were okay with it, then they could come here for a couple of days since you said that Grandfather said you couldn't leave. I owled him and he said that it was a wonderful idea, so he would contact your family and see what they thought." She whispered. He rolled her over to face him, leaned over her, and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You are a wonderful and amazing person, my dearest Hermione." He told her when he pulled away, though their lips were still almost touching. He felt her smile up at him and he smiled at her, his eyes finally adjusted to the dark. "We ought to go to sleep though, tomorrow is bound to be a long day." He said and she nodded. She leaned up and kissed him again before he lay back down. She put her head on his shoulder and an arm over his waist and closed her eyes. This was where she wanted to be, spending Christmas with her family and the love of her life. Everything in life was good at the moment; it really couldn't get any better. This Christmas would be the best one yet.

Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone jumping on the bed. "Mia, come on, WAKE UP!" she heard the voices of Josh, Nik, and Andrea, and she groaned. She buried her face in Severus' shoulder and heard him chuckle in her ear.

"Come on, it is time to get up. Almost everyone else is awake and they are all anxious to open presents." Severus told her and she sighed. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close and the other three left the room. She moved her face, but her eyes were still closed, she was still incredibly tired.

"I would rather stay in bed here with you and sleep." She murmured before she felt his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. It was a slow, lazy, passionate kiss and they pulled apart moments later.

"As much as I like the sound of that, we need to go downstairs love. We can lay around this afternoon, just you and me." He told her and she sighed. She looked up at him and nodded eventually.

"Alright, let's go, but I am holding you to that statement." She told him and he chuckled, nodding as he pulled her up from the bed. He kissed her again and after saying a spell to get the knots out of her hair, they headed downstairs to the living room area where the presents were all at, as well as most of the group.

"Why do you wear your hair braided all the time?" Severus asked her as he pulled her into his lap when they sat down on one of the sofa's.

"Do you see how long this mess is?" she asked, and he smiled at her. It reached down to her butt when it was braided, it was a little longer at the moment, her having left it down. It was soft, smooth, and wavy, the frizz having gone away in her fifth year.

"Yes I do, and I still think you look beautiful. I like your hair, especially when I can run my fingers through it." He told her and she smiled down at him, putting her arms around his neck. The last couple people finally came into the living room and Albus and Christopher stood by the tree.

"It seems that we have a ton of presents to hand out. Now, we want everyone to wait until all presents are handed out, and then the guests can open theirs first." Albus said and everyone nodded.

"The guests are those classified as the Snape family, Lucius, and Mia's boys." Christopher added and they nodded.

"What is Draco classified as?" Lucius asked Kristine curiously.

"He would be classified as a semi permanent resident, he has been with the family quite a lot." She told her friend and he nodded in understanding. It took about thirty minutes to hand out all of the presents to the large group, and the Christopher gestured for the guests to begin opening their presents. The nine boys of the group all got a new pair of combat boots, new unripped camo pants, and various other items. Severus' mother received a couple plants from Kristine, the encyclopedia on flowers from Hermione, and a beautiful bracelet from Severus, a handmade scarf from her daughter, Ibraham painted her a beautiful picture, and Semptimus bought her a few books.

Semptimus mainly got potion's texts and rare ingredients. Anderlynn received many massage things and stress relief items, and a beautiful dress from Severus. All three of them got a different book from Hermione that was signed by her as well. Severus got the G.I. Jane book from Josh, also a signed copy, a cashmere sweater or two from Lucius, a simple necklace with a Slytherin pendent with his initials engraved on the back with a short message from Hermione, a journal from Hermione, he had glanced at the written note from her on the first couple pages and would read it later, and the newest book on potion's ingredients. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead and cheek a couple times. Lucius got some sweaters and jackets, a gold chain from Hermione with a note that she bought it so he could put his deceased wife's engagement ring, a new journal from Hermione and Draco, and a couple books.

"Next, would be the girls of the family, including wives and girlfriends." Albus said and they all nodded. Hermione moved to sit on the floor, but Severus stopped her.

"It is only so I can open my presents, then I will sit with you again." She told him and he nodded. He kissed her before she sat back down on the floor. The room was quiet except for the sounds of a Christmas CD and the sounds of ripping paper.

Kristine received a couple of new appliances and some books that she had been wanting, including her daughter's newest book, which was signed. She received a couple perfume bottles, some earrings and necklace from Christopher and some various odds and ends from her father. Rose received a handmade blanket, some new CD's, some books on household charms, and a new laptop. Andrea got some new clothes, a giant jacket, some concert tickets, some new books, and the latest Gaming Magazine. Hermione received a pack of four journals for her ideas, a newer laptop that wouldn't crash as much as her current one did, the keys to her new car from her boys, some new boots and camo pants, tickets to two concerts, a book or two from Lucius and Draco, and the necklace and bracelet from Severus. She was in awe of her gifts from him and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I have something else for you later." He whispered to her as she hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and snuggled back into his lap, everyone watching them quietly.

DeAnne got some tickets for a trip around the world and a cruise, some new shoes, a new hat and a jersey from her favorite football team, a new book of piano songs, and a new iPod. Kain got a new stereo system for her truck, a new desktop computer, some new CD's, a website design book, and a couple cookbooks.

"Now it is time for the guys in the family and Draco." Rose, Kain, and Kristine said and the boys dug into their gifts with enthusiasm. They loved their gifts and got a kick out of the shirts that Hermione had given each of them. Christopher received a new pocket watch and a subscription to the latest Quidditch magazine from Hermione, a couple woodshop books, a couple fiction books, some new action movies, and two new fountain pens.

Opening presents took most of the day, and it was after lunch time that everyone was done. They all headed toward their room's to put their presents away and change into their clothes for the day. A couple of them were humming happily. Hermione and Severus walked into their room and Hermione skipped over to her desk to put her new presents down.

"Why did the boys get you a car?" Severus asked, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and smiled.

"I had a black Rodeo since I was 16, which is a type of car, and I had it until about three years ago, when the damn thing died in the middle of an intersection and ended up being in a crash. The car was totaled beyond compare, and I like being able to drive around when I need to think or when none of us feel like apparating and I see the boys, they are just muggles that happened to already know my secret when they met me in basic camp." She told him and he nodded. She turned around to face him, and he pulled her close. She put her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest.

"I have one more present for you for now." Severus said and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He backed away from her and went over to one of his dresser drawer. She watched as he removed yet another jewelry box and walked back over to her. He opened the box and showed her the ring, it was the promise ring. She stared at him wide eyed.

"This is a promise ring, I promise that I will always be for you, always protect you, and do anything that I can to please you. I promise that I will marry you one day, and this ring is a reminder of that promise. Will you accept it?" he asked and she nodded without a word. He put the ring on her middle finger and she jumped on him to give him a hug.

**_((If you do not like sex scenes or are underaged, then please skip this part until the next bold, italic authors note tells you that it is okay to read!!!))_**

He chuckled as she kissed all over his face before pulling his face to hers for an intense kiss. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his arms under her butt to support her. They kissed for a few moments before they pulled back for some air. He smiled at her before he kissed her again. She had her hands on either side of his face as their tongues dueled for dominance. He walked backward until his legs hit the bed and then he fell backward, never breaking the kiss. He heard her murmur a silencing spell and was intrigued by the thought.

Hermione straddled him and he put his hands on her sides. He pulled off his shirt and then magicked hers off of her body. She began to kiss down his chest and he couldn't bite back the moan that tore past his lips. He was beginning to become extremely turned on by the woman that was straddling him. He had never had a woman kiss his body like she was doing. She was paying attention to the noises that he was making and repeated any action that he seemed to really like. She came back up and kissed his lips and ground her hips into his, she could feel his arousal pressing into her center, they were both so turned on.

His hands began to wander up her body as she kissed his neck again and they both had forgotten that they were supposed to meet everyone downstairs for lunch in an hour. He began to fondle her breasts through her bra and she couldn't help the noises that she made. He tweaked her nipples and she moaned in his ear, causing his hips to buck up into hers. She gently bit his shoulder and he hissed in pleasure. He continued to rub his arousal against her center, trying to cause them both enough friction. He could feel her body temperature rising under his hands, he loved the noises that she made and the attention that she was giving his body.

"Gods, Mya." He gasped out, his hands grasping her sides tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as she nibbled on the side of his neck. He wanted so badly to be inside her, the thought of that alone was almost enough to make him cum right then, especially with the way that she was grinding and rubbing against him. He was so hard that it was becoming really painful for him.

"I wish…. I want…" he couldn't get the words to come out right, most of his brain being shut down by the sensations she was causing him. It felt so good, but he knew that being inside her would feel so much better. She seemed to know what he wanted as her hand snaked down to his pants. He hissed again as he felt her hand wrap around him and he moaned loudly, bucking up into her hand. He crashed his lips against hers as she continued to work his length, he moaned against her lips and whispered her name again. They had done this many times before when they were in their relationship years ago, but it never got farther then heavy petting. She worked her hand over him and smiled down at him. He was moaning quietly with his eyes locked on hers. He knew that he was close, he could feel the tightening in his stomach that spread to his groin.

"Mya." He was thrusting into her hand and he reached for her, wanting to give her some relief, he could smell how turned on she was. He pulled her close to him and put his fingers into her shorts, rubbing against her center, her panties the only barrier between his fingers and her. She moaned into his ear, there was nothing that she wanted more then for him to be inside her at the moment. With what little mental capacity she still had, she figured that they still had twenty minutes before they had to be downstairs. Once two of his fingers entered her, she groaned loudly and bucked her hips, squeezing him tighter and moving her hand faster.

Her moaning into his ear, pumping her hand faster, and squeezing him tighter sent him over the edge. He gasped, then moaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He pumped his fingers into her faster and harder as he came all over her hand and his stomach. As soon as his orgasm slowed, he murmured a charm to vanish his cum and then focused on the girl beside him. He rolled over so he loomed over her and pumped his hand faster, knowing when he found that spot inside her, she moaned louder. He could feel her squeezing around his fingers and knew that she was close.

"Come on Angel, cum for me please." He whispered into her ear huskily. He began to kiss and bite her neck as his thumb played with her clit. Soon enough she was squeezing his fingers as she came, her hips bucking against his fingers, her hands clenching the sheets beside her, her eyes squeezed shut, and she cried out his name. It was one of the most beautiful things that he had seen in a very long time. She lay still as she came down from her high, her eyes still closed, and her breathing slowed. She didn't see him licking his fingers clean, but he kissed her when he was done.

"I cannot wait until I am inside you." He murmured against her lips and she moaned quietly at the thought. "Come on Angel, we need to get dressed and go downstairs soon." He told her regretfully. She pulled his face down to hers so she could claim his lips and he groaned as she rubbed against him.

"I want you tonight." She told him when they pulled apart and he buried his face into her neck and groaned loudly. Her words causing him to become turned on again.

"Then tonight you will have me my beloved." He said before he kissed her neck. He reluctantly rolled off of her and got off the bed, knowing that if he stayed there over her, they wouldn't be going downstairs anytime soon. He had wanted her for so long, but he wanted to wait until she graduated, though he couldn't remember why.

((**_Now everyone can read again, even though its kinds at the end. Sorry about that))_**

He stood up and conjured on some nice clothes in place of his sleeping pants he brushed his hair, trying to get himself under control. He felt Hermione kiss his neck before sauntering over to the closet to find herself some clothes. After they were dressed and presentable, with no trace of their activities, they made their way downstairs, his hand holding hers tightly. He kissed the top of her head before they walked into the kitchen for lunch. Not everyone had arrived yet, so Hermione and Severus sat down at their spots and spoke with the few people that were there.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I have never really written a scene like that before, but if you think it is any good, then I would like to know. Anywho, the next chapter is almost done.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter XI

**Okay, here is yet another installment of this story. Hope you guys enjoy....**

**Jelly Tot-X= Why thank you my dear for the review. Glad it made you smile and squee alot. =] 3**

**MrsEdwardCullen13- I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter. Your review made me happy. XD. I am not sure how or when Severus will do it, but I believe that it will be soon!!!! XD**

**Snakegirl-sprockett- I love your reviews, they make me happy. Thanks for the kudo's on the scene, I was nervous about it. What did you mean by your question of how rich are these people? You do have to remember who Hermione's grandfather is [Albus Dumbeledore]**

**And thanks to Heidi191976 for the review my dear. It is appreciated! =]**

**Onward with the story. Hermione goes into details about what broke her and Severus up, can anyone tell me what chapter some details came from before? Anyways, read on!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

It didn't take everyone long to join them in the kitchen, Kristine having to go retrieve Nik and Jacks from their room, their faces were bright red when they came down and the rest of the group laughed. Everyone put food on their plates and then went to find somewhere to sit in the living room. Their lunch went by smoothly, everyone lost in their conversations. Hermione was talking with her boys, who sat around her feet. Hermione was sitting beside Severus with his arm around her shoulders. Severus was talking with Lucius and his brothers. Kristine was talking with Severus' mother, Anderlynn, Rose, DeAnne, Kain, and Andrea. The rest of the guys were sitting in a big circle on the floor playing cards.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I'll see most of you on New Years Eve." Albus exclaimed and his statement was returned by everyone in the room. He departed the house to return to Hogwarts for a couple days, and to his sister Minerva. The groups disappeared to various rooms and Severus went up to his room, decided to read the message in the journal from Hermione. He sat on the bed and began to read the five page note, written in her elegant hand writing. By the time he was done, he was crying silently, her words having touched his heart. He knew that she meant every word of what she had written and it made his chest fill with happiness and pride. He was definitely certain that some day soon, he would ask her to be his wife. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He heard a knock on the door and allowed his siblings inside. Ibraham sat on the window seat, Semptimus on the desk chair, and Anderlynn sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

They all noticed the tear trails across their brother's face and they gave him a confused look. "I am crying because I am happy." He explained to them the basics of the message and they nodded. "Hermione has made me the happiest I have ever been. I want to spend my life with her." He muttered and felt his sister hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, glad to have his family with him.

"Does she know this?" he heard her murmur and he nodded his head.

"Gave her a promise ring earlier." He said, his siblings barely catching what he said. Ibraham raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Semptimus gasped quietly in shock. They were surprised at how serious that their brother was. Anderlynn just smiled in happiness.

"I am so glad that my little brother is happy. Make sure you don't let her go again." She told him when he pulled back and he nodded his head. They all sat there talking quietly and almost missed the door opening quietly. Semptimus and Severus noticed that Hermione poked her head inside, and then walked quietly backward, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to disturb their family time, so she headed down into her father' study, knowing that was where the man would be.

"Hello Daddy, Merry Christmas." She said as she closed the study door behind her and walked over to the chair beside his. He looked up from his book and smiled at her, putting his bookmark in to mark his spot.

"Hello there Poppet, Merry Christmas to you as well." He said with a smile. He gave her a hug and then sat back in his chair. "Is that a promise ring?" he asked, noticing his daughter's new ring, and she nodded nervously. "Good." He told her and she raised her eyebrow. "I knew who that man was as soon as he showed up on our doorstep the night you and your brother came home. I remember that you two were together while you were in school, and I could tell that he loved you very much. I know that you missed him and he was the reason for your depression these last five years. I am glad that he is finally getting his head together and wants to marry you darling." Her father told her and she gaped at him in shock. He was always more observant then she gave him credit for.

"So you don't mind Daddy?" she asked him and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Not at all, hopefully he just marries you sooner rather then later." He said and Hermione chuckled then.

"You know that when he does, I won't be around as much as I am now. He works at Hogwarts, and I will probably be there with him." She told him and he nodded.

"As long as you still come home for all of our wacky holiday traditions and birthday's, and you visit every couple weekends, neither your mother nor I will care. It is about time that you are happy." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said and he hugged her back.

"Anything for you, Poppet. He just better beware that if he hurts you again, he will have to answer to me." Her father said protectively, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and her father's serious expression broke into a silly grin. Hermione stayed in the study with her father talking for hours about old days when she was younger, when she was at Hogwarts, and when she was in the Army. They didn't notice how long they were talking until Kristine poked her head into the study three hours later.

"There you are Mia, Severus has been looking all over for you." Kristine said and Hermione turned red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mum, Dad and I were talking." She said as she stood and stretched.

"It's alright darling, now go find that man of yours so he will stop worrying." Kristine laughed and Hermione left the study, in search of her other half. Kristine perched herself on her husbands lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. "I am glad that our Hermione is back." Kristine said and Christopher murmured his agreement.

Hermione wandered slowly up to her room, where she figured her beloved would be. She was glad that her father and mother approved of her relationship with Severus, it made things easier. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't really register walking into her room or closing the door behind her. She mindlessly walked over to her desk and sat down, her thoughts very preoccupied. She didn't notice that there was a figure sitting on her bed, watching her. Her parents never ceased to amaze her really, they were very interesting people. She shook her head with a smirk and decided to check her email real fast. As soon as she was done, she turned around she almost shrieked and her hand flew to her chest. Severus was sitting on their bed, propped up against the pillows, with his eyes glued to her. She had moments before been leaning over her chair typing on her computer and he had a great view of her butt, which he loved.

"Dear lord Severus, you scared the hell out of me!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"I do apologize my dearest, I didn't mean to. You just seemed so preoccupied and I didn't want to disturb you." He told her as he patted the bed beside him and she slowly crawled up the bed until she was straddling him. She looked down at him with an evil smirk.

"What ever shall I do with you, for giving me such a fright?" she asked as she leaned over and began to kiss his neck. He titled his head to the side to give her better access and his arms went to encircle her. He sighed in happiness.

"Whatever you think necessary." He told her and he almost groaned at what she was doing, it felt amazing. She smirked against his neck and bit him with a little more force then before, all the while doing her best not to leave a mark on his skin. He hugged her close to him and eventually she just laid her head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Hey Severus?" she asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes love?" he asked, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the top of hers.

"What will happen after this holiday is over?" she asked him and he sighed.

"I hadn't thought much past this wonderful holiday, I don't want to. It would mean going back to the real world and that school full of dunderheads that seem to get more annoying as the years pass on. I would rather just find a nice quiet place some where with you." He told her and she smiled. She wound her arms around his neck and sighed as he tightened his grip momentarily.

"Okays, I was just wondering." She told him. They were both quiet again for a while before there was a knock on the dinner. Draco popped his head into the room and smiled at what he saw. They both looked so peaceful, like they were asleep, and he hated to disturb them.

"Mia, Severus, its time for dinner." He said and snickered at the pair of groans he received in return. They both slowly pulled themselves away from each other and the bed and then followed the blonde down the stairs to the dinning room, where everyone ate in an companionable silence. There were little jokes here and there, but mostly things were quiet, everyone enjoying their dinner and the company they shared. Severus' mind was still on what would happen after this holiday ended and when the perfect time to propose was. Hermione was thinking about her latest book and where she was at in the story.

After dinner the family went outside for another round of football and they all enjoyed it. Hermione's team won once again and Severus kept snickering at Draco's remark about being too pretty to play football. What started as a football game, turned into a snowball fight and Severus figured out that Hermione was NOT sorry when she 'accidentally' threw a snowball at him that hit him square in the chest. Soon the entire group joined in, even his family and Lucius and they spent two hours in their snowball fight. They were drenched and shivering by the time that Lucius, Kristine, and Miana decided that everyone should go inside and go to bed.

Severus and Draco quietly followed their counterparts up the stairs as the two talked. "So Mia, how goes this latest book?" he asked and she gave a hesitant smile.

"I decided finally to go with the idea that you suggested, and you were right. It is much easier to think about it all now, once I get it written down. I mean hell, the memory is still pretty painful from that year, but it is better that I don't keep it bottled up inside." She told him and he nodded sympathetically. He gave her a one armed hug and then the quad parted ways and headed into their bedrooms.

Hermione felt arms encircle her waist as soon as the door was closed. She leaned back into his chest and sighed happily. "My beautiful, beautiful Angel, I do love you so much." He whispered into her ear and he noticed her smiling widely. He had buried his face into her neck, but looked at her when he told her this, loving her reaction.

"I love you too Severus." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What story were you and Harry talking about, if you don't mind me asking." He asked and he felt her tense. She slowly extracted herself from his arms and hesitantly walked over to where her laptop was at and he watched her turn it on. He thought he had said something wrong, until she walked over to the bed with it and motioned him to join her.

"I talked with Minerva a lot that year." She said as she gestured for him to read. He began the first chapter and realized that the story was very similar to their relationship in the beginning of her seventh year, almost the exact details that he could remember. It took him all of an hour to read the nine chapters so far and when he was done he just sat there in shock. She was retelling their story, though she had completely changed all the names and there was no way to trace it back to who was really involved. He thought for a moment that he should be mad at her for writing this without telling him, but that thought passed by quickly and was replaced with the knowledge that she had needed to write it because she couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

He was shocked to know all of what really happened, he had only known the basics, that the Weasley boy had raped her in her seventh year when he found out about her and Severus. Now Severus knew that Weasley had been furious when he found out why Hermione didn't want him and he figured the only way that he could take Hermione from Severus was to do exactly what he had done. "If I can't have you then no one can" he had said. Severus didn't find out until about six months later what had really happened, and he felt like a total ass, he was ashamed of himself and furious at Weasley, but the Headmaster had already had him expelled for 'causing severe trauma to a fellow student.'

Severus looked over at his beloved and felt his heart break all over again. She looked so lost and scared and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I didn't know until months later, though I guess I knew from the beginning that I had made a huge mistake. Minerva figured that I knew what had really happened from the start, but I knew only what everyone else had known, that you had been severely injured by another student and Ronald Weasley had been expelled. I had been so wrapped up in my stupidity that I hadn't put two and two together to figure out that he was who had hurt you, and then I hurt you too. Minerva let the truth slip one night when we were both pissed out of our minds, and of course the only reason I knew what she was saying was because I can speak French." He told her as he rocked her gently in his arms. She clung on to him for dear life.

"I was so terrified." She whispered to him and he shook a little with guilt and shame and sadness. "We had just had a fight about him that day and I went storming off, after you said that you never wanted to see me again. He figured that it would be the perfect time for him to put his plan into action and that when you found out, you wouldn't want me anymore. He didn't know that we had just ended it." She continued, silent tears running down her face. He attacked me in a hallway when I was doing my rounds, he luckily managed to stun me and then drug me off into an unused classroom, we were in the dungeons actually." He realized that she was going to tell him everything, he knew that there were some things that she hadn't even written in the book so far.

"He managed to use some muggle drug on and then proceeded to beat me, saying that I was nothing but a Slytherin slut and that I should be lucky that he wanted me, though he said that he was doing me a great service by what he was about to do. Even though I was drugged, I fought his as best as I could, I know that I scratched the hell out of his arms a couple times, and he had a black eye from where I managed to kick him in the face. We must have fought for two hours, he seemed amazed that I was fighting so well under the drugs that he gave me, but he didn't know that you had trained me in defense, and he failed to realize that my sense of self preservation had kicked in. Eventually he beat me enough and gave me one hell of a concussion, then he bound my hands together and then bound me to the frame of a bed that he some how had conjured." Severus could feel his rage building, as well as his guilt and sorrow.

"I kept hoping and wishing that you would realize that something was wrong and come find me, until I remembered that I had thrown my necklace in your face before I stormed off. He told me that he had placed silencing charms around the room and that even if I screamed, no one would hear me." She was sobbing and he told her that she didn't have to continue telling him, but she silenced him. "I do have to tell you, you need to know." She said as she buried her face against his chest.

"He kept me there for two days, raping me at least four times and beating me. He didn't feed me, only gave me water, so I was weak as hell, I hadn't eaten much the day before he got me. He would leave me alone while he went to class, but I was floating in and out of consciousness and he checked on me when he could. I guess he forgot to put the charms back on the room, he had left in a hurry. There were footsteps in the hall and he didn't want to get caught. He promised me that he would be back and then ran off, he forgot the silencing charm as well as the locking charms. As soon as I could, I left there and then headed off to find Poppy, who then alerted Minerva. Once they figured out that he had raped me, they called the Headmaster and I finally told them who had done that to me." She murmured against his neck as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He had started to cry silently as he listened.

"I hadn't been with anyone before him, as dumb as it sounded, I was saving myself, and eventually, while we were together, I had decided that I was saving myself for you." She told him and he felt that his heart broke again right them. He hugged her close to him and they sat there silently for a couple minutes.

"I am so sorry Angel, so sorry that I was so stupid. I guessed that something was wrong when you hadn't shown up to any meals that day, and I figured you were just ignoring me, but I guessed that something was wrong when you didn't show up to my class, I knew that no matter how much you and I fought, you would never skip a class. I was so worried, and then Dumbledore said that he was doing all that he could to find you, I half expected him to fire me for being in a relationship with a student, and was surprised when all he said was not to worry, he would find you, and things would be okay." He whispered against the top of her head.

"I was relieved when Poppy mentioned that they had found you, and went to see you, but Minerva suggested that it was best that I just stay away. I knew that she knew as well and couldn't figure out why I couldn't see you. I talked to Poppy and she told him the basics. Poppy had said that you had been kidnapped and held hostage for almost three days, that you hadn't eaten since then, and that you were badly beaten. She wouldn't tell me the extent of your injuries, but she said that Minerva didn't want me to know anything, but she figured that she ought to tell me something. Minerva was just pissed that I had hurt you, so she wanted to keep me out of the loop. She was so furious when she realized that Albus told Poppy to tell me something." Severus was having a hard time speaking.

"Poppy let me sit beside you at night, when you were sleeping. I held your hand and begged for you to wake up and come back to me, I whispered how much I missed you and I kept apologizing for my stupidity. If I hadn't said what I did, then you wouldn't have left my rooms, and you wouldn't have been attacked. Then you avoided me when you got out of the hospital wing, and it hurt so much. I could see the pain in your eyes. Not a day went by that I did not regret having ended my relationship with you and not a day went by that seeing your pain didn't rip away at my heart." He told her and he realized that she was clinging to him like he was her life line, and he was doing the same to her.

"I am so sorry Hermione." He whispered as he cried silently, his face buried against her hair.

"I am too Severus, I am too." She told him. They stayed that way for a while, until they both fell asleep, curled up in each others arms.

Kristine sneaked a peak into the room later and almost squealed in joy. She took a camera from her pocket and took a picture of the sleeping pair. She waved her hand and their clothes magically changed into pajamas. She felt Miana walk up behind her and she made an almost unheard "aww". With Miana's help, they used magic to life the pair and put them under the covers, leaving them in the position that they were in.

* * *

**How did you like it?**


	12. Chapter XII

**Okays, I am sorry for the delay, but I couldn't stop writing long enough to post, so today, I shall post multiple chapters and hope that you all shall forgive me for being slow! **

**THERE ARE SEVERAL SEXUAL SCENES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS RATED FOR THIS AND I MAY NOT PUT A WARNING UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS SO BEWARE!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Hermione woke up slowly, noticing that she was still sitting in the same position as the night before, but now she was in her pajamas and under the comforter, she figured that her mother must have been by at some point after they had fallen asleep. Hermione felt better now, after talking with someone about everything that happened. She told Severus more then she told Minerva and Albus, it was awkward telling your grandfather and his sister about her situation, but it seemed less awkward telling her love everything that happened. She had wanted to tell him since it happened, hoping that maybe he would understand, but she never saw him after she graduated, and she avoided him before.

Severus was still asleep and his grasp was nearly unbreakable, and she had to use the loo. This situation was actually kind of amusing. She looked at him, musing over what she loved so much about him, when she finally noticed that his black eyes were staring at her intensely.

"Morning." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning, mind letting me up for the loo?" she asked and he reluctantly let go of her so she could run to the bathroom. He was glad when she came right back into the room and curled up in his embrace again. "Our mother's say that today is just a chill day and we can all just stay in our rooms if we want." She told him and he nodded. He moved them until they were laying down with her head on his chest and his arms around her.

"Good, then I don't want to move." He told her and she snickered.

"Wake me up when you want food, I'm still tired." She told him and he nodded. She leaned over and kissed him for a few minutes before she put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a happy smile. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep, and Severus studied her while he could without interruptions. She looked happy and relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world. _She looks beautiful._ He thought to himself and he smiled. _She is beautiful, and she wants to be with me. I must be the luckiest guy in the world._ He leaned down to kiss her forehead before extracting himself from her and the bed and heading to the bathroom.

He stopped by downstairs to say hello to his mother and give her a hug. "You are a wonderful mother." He told her and Miana raised her eyebrow.

"If this is what it took to make you a pleasant person, then maybe Kristine and I should have done this earlier." She told him and he raised a confused eyebrow. "It was originally Albus' idea, he was tired of you moping around and being extra nasty, so he asked Kristine and Christopher if you could stay here. They didn't like seeing Hermione all depressed and unhappy. That girl is so full of life, and when things ended, for the most part she lost that spark of life, she would do her best to hide it, but she couldn't hide it all the time. So Albus decided to set something up to see if you two would stop acting so stupid and would fix things." She told him and he nodded, that sounded just like something the older man would do.

"It has done you both wonders, though I am curious as to what will happen when this holiday is over. You do become rather snarky when you are at Hogwarts." Miana said with a smirk.

"I don't really know what will happen. I will always be snarky at Hogwarts, because the students there hate me, which will never change for as long as I teach there. However, if she is there with me, I imagine that I will be marginally nicer to everyone. I can't help it, she just brings out the best in me, the man that I should have been." He told her and she nodded.

"Enough with the sappiness, it may make me sick." His mother said and he couldn't help but laugh. "Go back to your room, and decide what you will do. Spend the day just hanging out with Hermione. Some of her family has left for various places they needed to be around the globe, so the house is pretty much empty. Got to love the ability to apparate or floo whenever you need too." She told him and he nodded. He hugged his mother and bent down so she could kiss his cheek, and then walked back up the stairs to where Hermione was still sleeping.

He opened the door and quietly crept inside, making sure to make no noise when he closed it behind him. He turned around and smiled at the sight of Hermione. She was laying on her back, with one hand under the pillow, and the other one across her stomach, her shirt had ridden up a little bit and it showed just how toned her midsection was. Her head was facing him and her lips were slightly parted, her chest barely rising and falling with each breath. Her hair was loose and sprawled out around her. He quietly walked over to the bed and carefully crawled in beside her, pulling her up against him when he was settled. He kissed her forehead before he closed his eyes to think.

He wasn't sure when he was going to propose, only that he would do it when he was sure that the time was right. He had never loved anyone more in his life, then he loved the girl in his arms, well, maybe his family, but that was a different kind of love. He was amused to know that Albus set up this holiday, and now he understood better why he did it, and why he wasn't allowed to leave. Its not that he was being held prisoner, it was that Albus was doing his match making thing again, he was surely known for it.

He thought about his relationship with Hermione when she was in school. Dumbledore had approached him at the end of her fifth year, explaining that it might be a good idea to take Hermione on as an apprentice, so as to give her some kind of challenge. At first he was completely against it, which would be no surprise to anyone, but Albus forced it on him. Once he began working with the girl in her sixth year, he realized it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought it would be, she was quiet most of the time, methodical, and she worked well with him, she was the perfect assistant. He remembered the first time she proved that she was as Slytherin as she was Gryffindor and he chuckled. They had been working on a new potion, one he had never seen before, she had brought it to his attention. They were talking about it and then he made some uncalled for comments regarding her intelligence and him being more qualified because he was a potions master, and she let lose on him. She told him off, and he noticed that she kind of slipped into two other languages when she did so. He definitely felt bad about what he said, especially once she was done telling him off. He had almost expected her to cry before she told him off, but noticed that she didn't. Severus then mused over the fact that he had only really seen her cry twice since she had been in school, the teeth incident in a previous year and when he told her he hated her, and told her to get out of his life.

He pulled her closer and put his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He had come to love those evenings that they shared, master and assistant, and eventually friends. They eventually spent half of their nights just talking, sharing information and getting to know each other better. He remembered the night that he finally acted on his feelings for her, they had been in an explosive row about the potions they were working on, him being a bastard and threatening the worst detention he could think of. She was being her stubborn self and barely controlling her anger at him. They were standing about two feet apart, and yelling at each other, and neither of them was sure when they ended up in each other's arms, kissing each other. Neither of them could deny their attraction any longer and tried to make the best of the situation. Eventually they gave up and tried to give a relationship a chance, and it was the best decision that either of them had made.

Whenever they had relationship problems, they didn't speak of it while they were working. More often then not, it was him that had put his foot in his mouth and she was ignoring him until she could leave the dungeons. She would go back to her room and seethe. Once she became head girl and this happened, he would often floo to her rooms and then do his best to get her to talk to him. He knew he really messed up when she would ward her floo and rooms from him entering, other times he would go inside her room and they would just sit in silence, her curled up in his arms and he would whisper his apologies while he held her. There were times that she would stay in his rooms, whether he had been to a death eater meeting and came back needing healing, or she was simply too exhausted to make it back to her rooms. Those nights she would curl up against him and he would hold her while she slept, thanking the stars that he had been lucky enough to find a woman like her. Severus closed his eyes and began to drift off with thoughts of his beloved and feeling the happiest he had in a while.

Hermione woke up a couple hours later to find herself firmly in his arms, she wasn't getting out this time, she mused. She was content to be there though. She kissed his shoulder a couple of times, and studied him for a while. Only a three more days until the New Year and then he would have to return to Hogwarts to teach. She wondered what he wanted her to do when he had to leave, would he want her to come with him, would he want her to just visit him, it was confusing. She contemplated what she would do while she lay there. He woke up and noticed that she was deep in thought.

"You alright Mya?" he asked her and her head snapped to him, and her neck popped loudly. He winced a little at the sound and she snickered at the feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, not wanting to tell him what was bothering her yet, she wanted to see if he made the first move. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

"I know that something is bothering you when you are that focused. I wish you would stop abusing your lip that way." He said. When she was nervous or concentrating she would worry her lip with her teeth, and it abused her lip, causing it to chap occasionally. "But I won't ask you what it is until you are ready to tell me." He said and she gave him a gentle smile. She kissed his jaw and just looked at him.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him, trying to move the hair out of her face. Every time she finally got it in place, a few minutes later it would fall back. It was driving her crazy, but he thought it was funny.

"I want to spend the day in here with you, only leaving when we have too." He told her and she smiled brightly. He pushed the hair behind her ear and snickered at her a little, when she huffed in frustration at the fact that her hair stayed in place.

"That sounds wonderful to me." She told him and he gave her a slight smile. He pulled her face back down toward his and kissed her gently. He softly bit her bottom lip before he swiped his tongue over it to ease the slight sting that they both caused by biting her lip. He rolled them over so that he was looming over her and began to kiss down her neck, she moved her head so that he had better access and whimpered quietly when he bit her gently while carefully pushing his body into hers. He loved having her beneath him, or over him, and it drove him crazy with want. Watching her twitch and rub against him as he bit and kissed her neck was driving him crazy and he rubbed himself against her thigh, becoming harder and more aroused as he continued to watch her.

She had begun to rub her body against his without realizing it and her hands were wandering up his arms and over his chest. "I believe I made you a promise of sorts yesterday." He whispered in her ear and she smirked down at him. "You are so beautiful." He told her as he looked at her before she rolled them back over so she was on top. She was straddling his hips again in her black tank top and pajama pants with her hair falling around her. He was wearing nothing but his emerald green silk pants, which were rather tented. Her eyes were bright, not their usual dark brown, but about the color of firewhiskey, and were focused solely on him. She leaned down to kiss him gently, and he licked her lip, and groaned when her tongue met his. His hands were on her waist and were holding her tightly against him, not wanting to let her go. She moved her lips from his mouth to his neck and he groaned loudly. He was moving his body against hers rhythmically, gods he wanted to feel her hand on him, to feel her wrapped around him tightly, just the thought alone was enough to turn him on even more. He was throbbing and it was borderline painful.

"Mya." He gasped out and she pulled away from his throat to look at him with a sexy grin.

"Yes love?" She asked him, though she knew what he wanted.

"Please?" he said, his voice was almost a whimper. She smirked as she leaned down to kiss him. _Gods how much he wanted her! It was enough to drive anyone crazy._ His grip on her hips was rather tight, almost painful. He wasn't doing it intentionally, he was just reacting. She whispered something against his lips and both of them were left without clothing. She loved the ability to do wandless magic, it did make things a bit easier.

She ground her hips into his for a few moments, and he groaned. He could feel how hot and wet she was, rubbing over his hard, pulsing flesh. He focused on her face and was again amazed at the beauty as well as the love that was showing in her eyes. It was amazing to be loved by this beautiful woman, and it made his heart flutter a bit.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I love you too." She raised her hips away from his and he gasped when he felt her hand wrap around him, he bucked into her hand and his eyes shut of their own accord. She worked her hand over him for a few minutes and was content to watch how he reacted. His hands were gripping at the sheets as he bucked into her hand as she slowly moved her hand. He moved one hand and reached for her, teasing her clit between two fingers. She bucked against him and he rubbed her faster, she picked up the pace slightly. He moved his other hand to gently massage her breast and she gasped loudly, pausing in her ministrations before moving her hand again. She was holding him tighter, like he liked, and moving at a slightly faster pace.

"Gods Mya, stop torturing me please. I want you, I want to be in you, now." He said, looking at her beautiful face. She kissed him gently as she positioned herself over him, and then slid onto him quickly. "Gods Mya." He panted, blown away at how it felt to be inside her finally. She was so tight, hot, wet, and _his_. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her, parting her, and she swirled her hips when she felt him throb inside her. He was so big and he made her feel so filled, it was amazing. His hands grasped her hips again as she moved on him, little gasps escaped his mouth as he watched her rise and fall on him. She uttered soft gasps and the occasional squeal when he hit her cervix and they moved faster, now when she came down, he pushed up into her.

Soon enough he flipped their positions to where she was on her hands and knees and he was on his knees behind her. He leaned over her and kissed her shoulders and down her spine. He wanted her so much, but he wanted her to know that he did care about her and this wasn't just about the sex. _Gods, she feels so good._ He thought to himself and a low growl escaped his throat as he drove back into her heat, balls deep. He groaned loudly then and she did let out a loud moan. He loved the noises that she made, and he did what he could to make her make them again, learning quickly what she really liked and what would elicit a response from her. She was pushing back against him and they were moving quickly, both lost in the feeling of the other. Every time he thrust into her, he went balls deep and he hit the one sweet spot inside her and she would moan out his name.

He was fighting off his release, not wanting this to end yet. He pulled out of her and helped her lay on her back. He rested between her thighs for a few moments while he kissed her gently and she ran her hands across his back. When his tongue met hers, he pushed into her body and swallowed her moan. He thrust into her gently, but quickly, wanting to make her come with him. He separated from her mouth and put his face near her ear, groaning quietly.

"Gods Mya, so good, so close. Come with me please." He said, his breath tickling her ear. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit in rhythm with his strokes. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding on tightly as she moved with him. She was so close, she could feel the warmth building up in her body and feel it spreading.

"So close Sev, about to come." She whispered to him and soon enough her body was clutching around him tightly, causing him to release as well. He groaned loudly in her ear as he came. Soon, they both just lay there panting and shuttering, he had never come that hard in his life. He gently pulled out of her and lay beside her. He whispered a few words and they were clean and exhausted. She curled up in his arms and kissed the center of his chest. They lay there in silence for a little while, him not letting go of her. He held her close to him and was extremely happy and content.

"I love you my beautiful Mya, my angel." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Sev." She murmured before she closed her eyes and drifted off for a light nap.

* * *

**So how did I do? I shall go post more now.**

**LOVE**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Here is the second installment today out of five. XD Enjoy?**

Chapter Thirteen:

Hermione sighed as she opened her eyes two hours later. She looked at the sleeping man that she was laying against with a smile. She kissed the center of his chest and then his jaw before she laid her head back on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. She had spent a lot of time with this man when she was in school, thanks to her grandfather's meddling. At first she was kind of apprehensive, the man didn't like her and pitched a fit when he found out that she was going to help him. He slowly got used to the idea, and he acted like a different person when it was just them working, and she began to differentiate between the two personalities as time went on. She noticed that he began to change toward her, while he was still a bastard in public, he was more caring and concerned for her, though to most people it was hard to tell the difference. Albus loved the change, was ecstatic that his meddling was working so well. He had requested that she become the Potion's apprentice at the beginning of her sixth year. Severus had agreed, even though it took him some time.

He never showed his affection for her in public, at school he treated her just the same as anyone else, unless they were alone. In class and the halls, she was just another student, but when they were working alone, she was his. Their fights were some times a bit explosive and they ruined a couple potions because he wasn't paying enough attention. Those were the times where she didn't speak to him for a couple days, until he forced her to listen to his apology. She really did kind of miss those days, they were the best two years of her life.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" he whispered in her ear, startling her slightly.

"Hello." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Hello love." He replied. "Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?" he asked her again and her smile grew.

"You, me, us, my time as a student, the times I spent with you." She told him and he smirked.

"Those were two of the best years of my life." He told her truthfully as he pulled her closer. "The years to come, however, will be even better as long as I get to spend them with you." He told her and her face lit up in happiness.

"You say some of the sweetest things lately." She told him and he gave her a small smile.

"I didn't say them before and I know that it bothered you, just like I didn't show you that much affection unless we were alone, it almost seemed like I was ashamed of you or something, which I was not! I know that you like it when I show you affection and am honest with you, so I am going to do so from now on. Besides, I love watching your face light up and you give me the most beautiful smiles when I tell you these things that I have always thought." He told her and she kissed his jaw.

"I just don't want you to do any of it if it makes you uncomfortable. I knew that you weren't ashamed of me, just a private man and I was okay with that. I don't want you to feel like you are being pushed into doing this." She told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"What do I have to hide from? Your whole family approves of us, Voldemort is dead, and I am free. I may not have been free back then, but I should have stopped being so cold in public. You are a beautiful and amazing girl and you deserve to be treated as such and told as well." He told her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I feel special." She told him and he gave her a quick squeeze.

"To me, you are the most special person in this world love." He told her and he kissed her softly.

"And you, kind sir, are an amazing man." She told him, and he knew that she truly meant every word.

"I don't care what I am, as long as I am yours." He told her and she smirked.

"I know." Was all she said as she slowly began to extract herself from his grip.

"Loo." She told him and he nodded, reluctantly letting go of her. He kissed her cheek as she rose to her feet and looked around for her clothes. She waved her hand and she was magically dressed in one of his large sleep shirts that barely covered her butt. He watched her exit the room and made sure that from his waist down was covered by the sheet for when she walked in; he didn't want to accidentally flash anybody. Of course he could just get up and put some pants on, but that was too much work for him. He was in a good mood and was very lazy at the moment. She opened the door and quietly walked back in, closing it behind her. He was leaning on one elbow and watching her. She turned to him and smirked.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him as she slowly made her way back over to the bed, his eyes never leaving her.

"A very beautiful woman in what appears to be nothing but my shirt." He told her and she nodded. She murmured a spell to brush out her messy hair since she forgot to put it back up before she went to bed the night before.

She crawled up the bed and lay beside him and he looked at her. "You never did quite tell me what made you start wearing your hair in a braid all the time." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you part of it at least, because it's a long mess. But while I was in the army, the only way I could get my hair in a tight enough bun with no hair escaping was if I braided it before wrapping the braid around in a bun." She told him and he nodded.

"I love your hair though." He told her and she shook her head. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He murmured a few words and he was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and he sat up in the bed, pulling her close to him. She leaned forward and stretched, her back to him. He pulled her to sit between his legs and he began to braid her hair for her. She sat as still as she could as he played with her hair.

"I didn't know that you knew how to braid." She told him, almost purring as he massaged her scalp for a few moments.

"Between my mother and my sister, I learned how, heh. Its not something I usually advertise, but when my mother would have a bad day, me or my siblings playing with her hair calmed her down a lot, so I learned quickly." He told her and she nodded. She sat extremely still as he quickly French braided her hair. She turned to face him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She told him and he kissed her forehead. "Wanna go get something to eat?" she asked and he nodded. They both got out of bed and Hermione put on a pair of underwear and shorts and Severus put on a black tank top and the pair headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

There was no one in the kitchen and Hermione quickly made them ham sandwiches and classes of soda and then they headed back up the stairs to their room. They sat on the bed and Hermione turned on the tv, searching for either a music channel or a show to watch. She came across a movie channel that was playing a movie, Nightmare Before Christmas, and she squealed quickly in delight.

"I love this movie!" she said as she turned it up. With a wave of her hand, the lights dimmed a bit and the curtains covered the window. They finished their lunches and magicked their plates onto the desk and their drinks were put on the two night stands on either side of the bed. They lay back against the pillows and watched the movie, his arms around her waist and her sitting between his legs.

"This is a strange movie." He told her quietly and she nodded, as she sang along with one of the songs. He wouldn't lie though, even though it was a cartoon movie, it was still an interesting movie and he liked the theme.

"Tim Burton is awesome!" she whispered as she quietly started saying the lines in time with the characters.

"You have seen this movie way to much love." He told her and she giggled with a nod of her head.

"I think so. If you like this, then you should like his other stuff." She told him and he set his chin on her shoulder, He kissed her cheek and then turned his attention back to the movie. He was in face very fascinated with the animation, the characters, and the overall theme of the story. "I love Halloween." She murmured and he chuckled quietly. He kissed the top of her head again.

Once the movie was done the pair moved to stretch. Hermione bent over backwards to crack her back, which cracked with a loud pop. She stood up and smirked. "That feels better." Severus had left the room and she fell face first on the bed and laid there, just thinking. She barely heard the door open, she was humming quietly to herself.

"Mya, Draco and Harry wanna go out tonight." He told her and she made some sound that sounded in the affirmative. "Does that mean that you want to go with them?" he asked and she raised her head to nod, before putting her head back against the bed. She was still kind of tired, and she had a really comfortable bed. She heard the door open then close, and the room was silent, and dark. She wasn't really sure why watching movies usually made her sleepy. She raised her face to yawn, then she curled up in the middle of the bed, using Severus' pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted between sleep and awake for a while. She barely heard the door open and then close and then she felt the bed dip behind her. She felt arms encircle her waist and kisses being placed on her shoulders.

"Go ahead and sleep for a little while Mya, I'll wake you up in a couple hours." He told her and she nodded. She opened her eyes to look at him and flashed him a sleepy smile.

"Movies make me sleepy sometimes." She told him and he nodded.

"Especially when you were doing a previous activity." He said cheekily and she chuckled.

"Yes, that too." She told him and then yawned.

"Hey, you're using my pillow!" he said and she laughed again.

"Mhm." She told him and leaned over to kiss him gently. "I am using your pillow, but just for now." She told him as she lay back down in his arms. She closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. He could tell that his body was tired too, he should probably get some sleep to. Having Hermione's love and her trusting him enough with her body was enough to boost his ego a little bit, as well as make his heart flutter. She really did trust him and she really did love him with all of her heart, it was amazing.

He found that the more time he spent in her presence, with her family, he grew to love her more and was dead set on his decision to marry her and make her his wife. She had such a large, caring, welcoming, close family that did all that they could to effortlessly make him and Draco and their families significant others feel like they belonged, it was simply awesome. He would definitely miss everyone when he went back to Hogwarts. And they even invited his family and Lucius to spend the holidays with them just so families could be together. They worked around each other effortlessly and they rarely ever fought. They spent a lot of time together, and it was wonderful to be able to be apart of that.

He honestly didn't care what pillow she used, especially since it was really hers in the first place, he just liked teasing her, besides, she would probably end up with her head against his chest anyways before they got up again, which was fine with him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his dreams were peaceful and filled with thoughts of her and happiness.

He woke up a few hours later, it was six thirty in the afternoon, and he was alone in the bed, all of the lights were out and the room was dark. He looked around, wiping his eyes sleepily as he sat up, wondering where Hermione was and when they were leaving. He heard the door open as someone muttered quietly and he saw the outline of Hermione standing in the door muttering with someone. She snickered as she closed the door quietly and walked gracefully over to her closet. She was trying to be quiet, she didn't notice that he was awake yet.

She seemed to be muttering to herself, and he was trying to hear what she was saying. "Stupid idiot boy, knows better then to not tell me where we are going. How the hell am I supposed to dress right if it is a surprise? Ohh, if he wasn't my brother's boyfriend, I would so hit him in the face!" she fumed, she opened the door and turned on the light.

"Alright there Mya?" Severus asked and she jumped in surprise. She whirled around and put a hand over her heart.

"Gods Sev, you scared me!" she told him and he chuckled as he rose to his feet and walked over to her.

"Forgive, for I did not mean to." he asked her and she nodded, putting her arms around his waist as he slid his around her. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss and pulled away with a smile. "What are you muttering about dear?" he asked her and her smile turned into a scowl.

"Stupid Draco won't tell me where we are going. Harry seems to know and they said you know, but no one will tell me." She told him and he refrained from snickering again.

"I don't actually know, there was a list of places that were given to me and I do not know what the two chose. Calm down and get dressed love." He told her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was getting ready until someone scared me and then distracted me." She teased and he flashed her a small smile. He kissed her forehead and then backed away, and went to his dresser to attempt to find something to wear.

She closed the closet door and changed in there while he walked into the bathroom to dress. He wore a pair of fitting black jeans and a tight black shirt under a midnight blue dress shirt. He put on his dragon hide boots, and quickly tied his hair back and made sure his teeth were brushed and he was shaven. He walked out of the bathroom to see that she was still in the closet.

"I am going to go see if Draco will tell me where we are going. I will meet you downstairs." He told her through the door, which opened slightly. She smirked up at him while she pulled him by the front of his shirt toward her. She placed a passionate kiss against his lips and he fought not to groan. He pulled away and looked at her. "Minx." He told her, she was wearing nothing but his large t-shirt again. She gave him a sexy smirk and then closed the door. He shook his head and headed down the stairs to find where Draco and Harry were at. He found the pair in the living room, already dressed and mostly ready to go. Draco was playing with Harry's hair, attempting to do something with it, and failed. Mostly, it seemed he was just doing so for amusement.

"You guys really annoyed Hermione." Severus said, alerting the pair to his presence. Draco grinned guiltily and Severus shook his head.

"Draco said not to tell her, even though I said that we should." Harry piped in and Severus smirked at the boy.

"Do you always do what he tells you to do?" Severus asked and Harry turned bright red and tried to deny it.

"Ten to one he always does what Draco says because he is whipped." Hermione said, startling the three men. Severus whirled around alarmed and Hermione fought not to snicker. As soon as he saw her attire, his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a pair of figure hugging black jeans with a white tank top and a violet button down, and four inch stiletto heals. She was wearing the necklace and bracelet that Severus gave her, and she never took off her promise ring.

"Damn Mia, you look hott." Harry said, bringing Severus back to reality. She looked damn sexy, and she knew it. Hermione walked forward to hug Severus and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You look damned sexy you minx." He told her and she chuckled with her face buried against his chest. "I love you." He added and she lifted her face to flash him a bright smile.

"I love you too." She told him, since she was wearing heels, she was taller and reached his nose. He was not small by any means, he was 6'2" and she was usually about 5'5", but now she was closer to 5'9" thanks to her shoes.

"Let's go then shall we?" Draco said, breaking the pair out of their revere. They nodded and she moved back, while he took hold of her hand. Draco put his hand on Severus and Harry did the same to Hermione and they apparated out of the house and to an alley.

* * *

**So they are going off to a club and won't tell her. Things are about to get weird in this story. Please review and don't be mad at me?**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Part 3 of the 5 part installement in one day. Off to a club. Wonder what is going to happen, though it may not be good.**

**Sexual scene later on in this chapter. its rated appropriately. beware**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

They were in Hogsmeade it seemed, if Hermione's memory was correct. There was loud music pumping from speakers from a nearby building and Harry and Draco led the way, waiting for Hermione to recognize where they were at. She hadn't been to Mystic Dreams since she graduated, but she had many fond memories of the place. They realized the moment it dawned on her and she squealed in happiness. Severus shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"I used to love this place. I would come here every weekend that we could, Mystic Dreams is one of my favorite places." She told him as they got closer to the line. Draco and Harry steered them to the V.I.P. line and they didn't have to wait long. They made it up to the bouncer and Hermione gasped in surprise. She let go of Severus' hand and then launched herself into the bouncers waiting arms.

"MIA!" he said in a deep voice and she hugged him tightly. He was built like an American football player, 5'9", weighing over 250lbs, a black man, and was all muscle. He wore a black shirt that stretched across his torso and black jeans, with black boots. He had a silver chain around his neck and a tattoo of a snake wrapping around his arm. He had buzzed black hair and dark brown eyes. He kissed her cheek as he set her on her feet and looked her over.

"Hey James." She said with a huge smile. He hadn't changed a bit in her five years away from the place.

"Wow Mia, you look great! Better then you did last time I saw you. Are you actually wearing those damn shoes?" he asked and she nodded with a laugh. Draco, Harry, and Severus were standing behind her, watching the interaction. Severus' eyes were narrowed a bit and Draco looked like he was trying not to laugh, Harry managing to keep his face neutral.

"All the men will be after you tonight hot mama." He told her and she laughed again, not noticing the look in the dark man's eyes behind her.

"Too bad for them James, I'm not here looking for anyone. I have a wonderful man of my own." She told James and he nodded, looking slightly less happy. It appeared that he fancied the girl. She reached back for Severus' hand and grasped it, squeezing it gently, knowing that he was having slightly murderous thoughts toward her friend.

"Well darn, all the good girls are taken now. Well, anyways, say hello to the gang, they have missed you. Have fun, and your man is one lucky man." James said, not noticing that she was holding the hand of Severus Snape, a formidable looking man. He let the quad inside the building and they headed over to a table.

Severus pulled her close to him as they made their way through the throng of people. "Mine." He whispered in her ear, his voice was slightly unpleasant. As soon as they made it to the table, she turned to him.

"Always yours and no one else's. You don't have to worry about that love. I am only for you." She told him and he nodded, his scowl disappearing a bit. He sat at the table and Hermione and Harry went to go get their drinks.

"You dancing tonight?" he asked her and she smirked and nodded.

"You gunna join me?" she asked her and he grinned at her. This would be good. They got the drinks and headed back to the table where their Slytherin counterparts were talking quietly. They handed them their drinks and then sat down beside them, the mischievous looks not leaving their faces. They talked quietly and then a song that the pair knew came on.

"Severus, do you mind if I steal my sister for a dance?" Harry asked the man, who nodded after a moment. Hermione gave him a quick passionate kiss before taking her brothers hand and following him to the dance floor. Draco had an idea of what was going on, and he planned to enjoy the show. The siblings got as close to each other as they could and began to dance to the song. It was a semi-fast paced song and Severus was amazed to watch the two. The way that they were dancing and grinding together, you wouldn't peg them as siblings, or Harry as gay, but the two Slytherin's knew where the Gryffindor's hearts lie and were content to watch the show.

As they were dancing, someone came up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around and squealed, before throwing her arms around his neck. It was a friend of hers that she met two years ago on a book tour, and he went to Drumstrang as a teenager, he was a friend of Victor Krum. He and Hermione started dancing, though not as close. They were talking and laughing and Severus' eyes were glued to the pair, feeling an unreasonable jealousy spreading through him. Harry came up and kissed the side of Draco's face.

"That would be Tommy; he went to Drumstrang and graduated the same year as we did. Severus, you know you don't have to worry about Hermione. She belongs to you whole heartedly, and Tommy will respect that. If Victor comes over however, watch him. He doesn't understand boundaries and he thinks like Ron, that Hermione belongs to him. She does her best to avoid him, but if Tommy is here, then Victor might not be far behind." Harry warned him and Severus nodded, the jealousy disappearing. He knew that her heart belonged to him, he just didn't really like people he didn't know touching his woman.

Tommy followed her to the table after the song ended, and Draco realized that he recognized Tommy; he had spent a lot of time with the Slytherin's during the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione came up behind Severus and put her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his face. He gave her a small smile before she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey there Malfoy, long time no see." Tommy said, shaking the blonde's hand. Harry kissed Draco before he headed off to get a drink. Severus put his hands on Hermione's where they met around his neck and gave them a quick squeeze.

"Severus, this is Thomas Gasaway from Drumstrang." Draco said and Severus removed one of his hands to shake the younger man's hand, before putting it back on Hermione's. She kissed the side of his face and he flashed her a quick smile. "Tommy, this is Severus Snape, the Potion's Master at Hogwarts." Tommy quickly made the connection and they watched his face grow in shock.

"Holy cow, I've heard a lot about you, and you are quite popular around here and where I am from. Hermione, you better keep a good hold on your man, before the crazy women figure out who he is. Most of them are from where I live over in Bulgaria." Tommy told him.

"You don't have the accent." Severus observed and they all laughed, including Harry, who had joined them again moments before.

"I was born in London, I only went there for school." Tommy said and Severus nodded, refusing to feel embarrassed.

"Do you mind if I steal her for a dance?" Draco asked Severus who shrugged.

"It is her choice to make, not mine." He told the younger blonde man who nodded. Hermione chuckled and moved around to face Severus. She gently put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him slowly.

"If you don't want me to dance with someone, just say so love." She whispered to him when she pulled back and he looked at her.

"I meant what I said love, it is your choice, but I will say no if I don't want you dancing with them, which will be very very rare." He told her and she nodded. He hugged her for a moment and then Hermione walked off with Draco, to go dance.

"I cannot believe that she is wearing those shoes." Tommy said, and the two dark haired men nodded.

"I forgot that she loved wearing high heels." Harry murmured and Severus raised an eyebrow. He knew that he loved seeing her in them, something about her in heels was really sexy. "Hermione loves wearing heels, though I think she would pick her boots over them any day of the week. Something about they make her taller and she feels sexy in them." Harry continued.

"If you don't mind me saying so sir, she is rather hot." Tommy said.

"She is beautiful." Was all Severus said, turning his face to watch her again.

"She is clearly in love with you, and if I know her half as well as I think I do, there is no way on the face of this planet that anyone will ever take her from you." Tommy told him and he looked at the younger man. "In the years that I have known her, no matter how much other guys hit on her, she always said that her heart belonged to someone, as it had since she was in school. The only person that I knew that she was with was you." Tommy told him and he gave a slight smile.

His heart had belonged to her since they had been together the first time. He realized it about four or five months into the relationship, which he had totally and irrevocably fallen for the Gryffindor beauty. It took some getting used to, but he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way really. The thought made him smile. Hermione and Draco danced for a couple songs before Tommy and Harry excused themselves, Tommy to dance with Hermione with Severus' permission, and Harry to dance with his boyfriend. Severus decided to stay sitting at their table and watch. He was glad that he came out with them tonight, even if he only watched. He would get up and dance with his beloved before the night was over, but tonight was about her having fun. He completely ignored the two woman that stood near him, hoping to get his attention, when he wasn't watching Hermione and her three friends, his head was down and he was lost in memories from five and six years ago.

They eventually took it upon themselves to take a seat on either side of him, even though he paid them no attention. One of them touched his arm, and he jerked his head toward her in surprise, not realizing that she had been sitting there. "Can I help you?" he asked them as he looked from one to the other, they smiled at him.

"I don't know, but maybe we can help you." The one on his left said. She was a brunette with curly hair to just past her shoulders and deep brown eyes. She was kind of pale and was really thin, with large fake breasts. She wore a skin tight red dress that showed off her cleavage and came up to the middle of her thigh, it was almost indecent. She was wearing matching red leather heals and had a fake Prada bag by her side.

"Her name is Marcy and mine is Mercy." The red head on his other side said. Her hair was straight and fell to just past her chin. She was bigger then the other girl, and had a darker skin tone, and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt that was really tight and a shirt leather mini skirt, with five inch black stiletto heals and a black purse by her side. They both looked like they were trying too hard to be pretty, and Severus couldn't understand why some of the guys in the club were drooling over them, they weren't attractive in the least bit. They both had fake breasts, and wore way too much make up, and their perfume was enough to make him want to gag.

"That is nice." He said, draining the last of his glass. He waved his hand at a passing waiter, and the man brought him another drink. While the two women were talking to each other, the waiter caught his attention, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Be careful of them, and don't take anything that they offer. They like to drug drinks and food, and love stealing men from their women once they find out. They are twisted and I don't think that you would like them, they are also pretty dangerous, which is hard to believe by the way they look. And be careful about touching them, sometimes if they don't get what they want, then use some type of lust potion on their skin." The waiter backed away when Severus nodded, his hand firmly on his drink, which was close to his chest. "My name is Jeremiah, let me know if you need anything and tell your trio that I said hello please?" the waiter asked and Severus nodded, then the guy walked off.

"Wanna come have some fun with us?" Marcy, the brunette asked, and Severus shook his head.

"No." he said, his voice was cold. He was hoping that the others would come back soon, he wanted Hermione in his arms and the looks that these two women were giving him were creeping him out. Mercy started to touch him and he jerked away from her. "Do not touch me." He hissed out, his manners quickly leaving him.

"Stop playing games with us, you know that you want us. We are the best looking girls here." They said together and Severus chuckled.

"I beg to differ." He said rudely, noticing that Harry and Draco were heading his way, and he hoped Hermione was close behind them.

"Hey Sev." Draco said, noticing how his mentor eyed the women with wary disgust. "New friends?" he asked, trying to stall until Hermione got there.

"In their dreams." Severus hissed, coming to stand beside the two men, putting distance between the women and himself. "Where are the other two?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Loo and drinks." Harry said and Severus nodded. He bent down toward the two men, both being shorter then him.

"Watch all drinks with these two and do not touch them or let them touch you." He said before straightening up. "I am going to the loo, be right back." He handed Harry his drink, which the younger darker haired man kept a firm grip on, and then headed off to where he knew the bathroom to be. Marcy and Mercy looked at the two men for a few minutes.

"Your friend, Sev, is a hottie." They said together and Draco winced.

"You won't get anywhere with him." Draco said his voice tight.

"We'll see, no one refuses us." With that the two women walked away and Harry watched them with a weary eye. Hermione came back over with Harry, Draco, Tommy, and her drinks and set them down.

"Where did Severus go?" she asked, moving her bangs from her eyes.

"Bathroom, there were two women hitting on him and wouldn't take his hint that he wasn't interested. There was something off about them, you might wanna head towards the bathroom Mia." Draco said, and she nodded, her smile fading. She turned on her heel and headed off to where the bathroom was. She passed Jeremiah, who stopped her for a moment.

"Careful there Hermione, Marcy and Mercy are after Severus, you might want to hurry. Try not to fight." He told her and she gave him a tight smile. She nodded as she hurried off, and turned the corner and scowled. Marcy and Mercy had backed Severus into a corner, and she knew that he was doing his best to be a gentleman, the way he was raised.

"Come on Sev, we're better then any other girl here. We can have a threesome." Mercy said and Hermione scowled as she reached down to touch his crotch area, hoping to arouse him.

"Do not touch me, I do not want to have to curse you, but I will not hesitate to do so." He said, inching away from her touch.

"Look Marcy, he is teasing us." Mercy told her partner and no one had realized Hermione was standing there, her face black. She wasn't mad at Severus, just the two women who wouldn't take no for an answer. Hermione walked closer to them, staying within the shadows. Mercy tried to touch Severus again and he grasped her wrist, his eyes blazing in barely restrained fury.

"I told you not to touch me." He hissed, he moved his head and noticed there was a figure standing near them, arms crossed over an ample chest and a familiar necklace glinting in the dim light of the hallway. He noticed that touching the woman had an effect on him, by touching her skin, he had absorbed some potion.

"I believe he told you not to touch him." Hermione hissed, stepping forward. The girls turned around quickly, and scowled at her. Hermione's usually peaceful face was twisted into intense dislike. She could see the change in Severus' face and she knew that he must have accidentally ingested a lust potion by touching the woman, if the way his eyes were trained on her was anything to go by. He could feel his skin temperature heating up and he adjusted the collar of his shirt, he had started to sweat. It was a strong and long lasting lust potion, and he was doing his best to ignore it. He had tested many potions on himself, to make sure they were made right through out his years as a Potion's Master, and he had acquired an immunity to most of them, and the ones that he wasn't immune to yet, wore off quicker then they were supposed to. He was staring at Hermione with heated eyes, and they could all see the bulge in his trousers. Hermione moved forward and scowled at the woman.

"Back off you little bitch, he is ours." Mercy said triumphantly and Hermione laughed at her, the coldness was enough to send a chill through Severus' spine and it would have been a warning to anyone else.

"He doesn't belong to you, even under the effects of that lust potion." She said, her voice was cold and amused, like she was playing a mean game with an animal, like the Slytherin's used to talk to her. "Severus, who do you belong to?" she asked and they two girls grinned again. The potion was supposed to make the person it came in contact with totally in lust with the two of them, even if they were married or engaged to another woman, they would forget everyone else but them.

"I belong to you Hermione, only you." His voice was deep and it was husky and Hermione fought the delicious shiver that ran down her back. She loved when he used that tone of voice with her, it made her wet very quickly, but she was trying to stay focused on the task at hand. Mercy and Marcy looked at him in disbelief, the potion had only partially worked, he was horny as hell, but not for them, for the brunette chit standing before them. Severus quickly moved past them, and stood behind Hermione, his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck and she smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"See ladies, he is mine, not yours. If you were smart you would run along now, before my patience wears very thin and I do something that I may regret." She said, trying to ignore the feeling of Severus rubbing his erection against her butt, she fought not to moan. The two woman scowled at her as he pulled her head toward him and kissed her passionately, igniting her fire. She moaned quietly and her hands twitched from where she had them.

Hermione moved away from Severus for a moment and looked at the two women. "Try it again, and the consequences will not be pretty. Come along love." Hermione took his hand and led him away, toward where the owner of the club was at, behind the bar. "Hey Chris, is my room still upstairs?" she asked and he nodded. She felt Severus rub against her butt again and bit back another moan. "The two twin bitches got to him, and we need to take care of it. Tell Draco and Harry that I will meet them back home if they leave before we do?" she said and Chris nodded, handing her the key to her room. She took it and quickly led Severus up two flights of stairs and to her door. She quickly unlocked it and as soon as it was closed behind him, she felt herself being pushed against the door roughly, his hard body pushing into hers rhythmically and quickly.

"Undress now." He told her and she chuckled, she was turned on by his dominance, and she knew that even though he was under a strong lust potion, the lust was still partially his own. She had seen the way he was watching her while she was dancing, his eyes heating up, and he had to adjust his jeans a couple times. He had actually projected an image into her head, of him fucking her from behind in her room, and using his mind to tell her that watching her dance had done this to him. She moved sensually with the music and her body was sexy as hell when she danced.

"Gods knows how much I want you Hermione Granger, I have since I started to watch you dance, but I was going to wait until we got home until I accidentally touched that dumb woman. I am sorry." He managed to say, the lust fogging his brain. Hermione turned to face him and he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and he pushed his rock hard cock against her center.

"I know my love, I know. I want you anyways." She told him and he growled deep within his chest. He kissed her with such passion and urgency that it made her moan. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her on the bed. He put most of his weight against her and kissed her jaw and neck.

"Please Mya, don't make me wait." He said, his voice sounded so pained that it made her pause for a moment. He was already sweating profusely because of the potion, and his lust for her was already there before the potion. She waved her hand and a silencing spell took hold, she pushed him back and stood up. She pushed him on the bed and he situated himself on the bed, rubbing himself through his trousers. Hermione moved his hands and locked them above his head, straddling him in the process. She grinded against him and he let out another moan. She was as turned on as he was, and he dimly realized that the potion was losing its hold on him, that most of the lust he was feeling was his own.

"I want you now, I want you fast and hard. I won't last that long my love." He told her and she grinned down at him wickedly. He moved his head and captured Hermione's lips against his own and let his tongue explore her mouth, groaning when it met her own tongue. He felt her lock two of his wrists in one of her hands and then she waved her hands, their clothes disappearing. While she was still kissing him, his tongue wrapped around her own, she adjusted herself and reached between them, grasping his member and then quickly sliding onto it. She was moving quickly and every time he was completely sheathed within her, she would roll her hips and cause him to make a noise in the back of his throat. He wanted to touch her, but was not struggling against her restraining him, it kind of turned him on even more if he were being honest. He look at her as she moved on him, her eyes focused solely on him, so full of heat and love for him, it was enough to make him moan, bucking his hips up into her with more force then he meant to, causing her to moan out his name sexily.

He was kind of bummed that he wouldn't last all that long, but he knew that he could make it up to her another time, perhaps later that night if she wasn't furious with him. He did not mind, however, a quick shag with her. Gods, she was so tight and so wet for him, her juices squelching as she rode him. The one hand that wasn't holding his wrists together was running across his chest, occasionally she would scratch her nails down the center of his chest. He moaned as she rotated her hips when he was fully sheathed in him.

She did not ride him gently or slowly, they both were too turned on, and she knew that he wanted it this way. He ravaged her mouth and she rode him hard, both racing toward release, he was pushing up into her as much as she was grinding down on him. God he loved this side of her as much as the gentle side of her. All of a sudden her inner muscles were squeezing him so hard, he thought that he might explode, and her orgasm triggered his and he slammed up into her with such force that she actually kind of fell forward, her lips falling to his neck to keep from crying out. As soon as they came down from their high, she just rested against him, letting his arms go. He encircled her waist and held her against him.

* * *

**Silly Mercy and Marcy... thinking that you can mess with Hermione and Severus. Another bit of fluff for you wonderful people. More to happen, Marcy and Mercy do come back though.**


	15. Chapter XV

**One more section to add today. And this is where a twist comes in. XD**

**I was going to try to keep it short, but the silly plot bunny kept bugging me so I decided to run with it. I promise that i have not abandoned my other story, but this one was begging for attention.**

**I know that the characters are completely AU, but this is my story and I don't own most of the characters. This is my little world! MWAHAHA**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

He held her against him as their breathing slowed, occasionally kissing her face. "That was a powerful potion, but I overrode the effects of it quickly." He murmured in her ear, trying to make her understand. He was hoping that she wasn't too furious with him about the situation she found him in and he was a bit relieved when she smiled at him. "It was supposed to make me want them and them only, but I didn't feel anything for them, that was the first part that I overrode. It was supposed to last a long time after I took it, but I overrode that halfway through you riding me. I promise that most of that lust was my own lust for you, not some potion." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I know." She said quietly. She gently moved herself off of his lap and waved her hand, they were cleaned and did not smell like their activities. He stood beside her and looked down at her, worried that she was mad at him.

"Angel, I am sorry,-" He began but she turned around quickly and placed her finger against his mouth, quieting him. He was nervous about what would happen.

"I know, and I am not mad at you, so don't worry." She was smiling at him, the special smile that she had that was full of love for him and him alone. She had a beautiful smile to begin with, but this one was so much more beautiful in his eyes. She waved her hand and they were dressed again and nothing seemed out of place.

He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "You drove me crazy while you were dancing." He told her and she chuckled against his chest.

"I know, I saw the images that you sent me as well as the thoughts." She told him and he raised his head, looking at her. "It was hard to continue to dance and not come back and demand that you take me home right then, but I figured out that I was dancing just so you would watch me. I love when your eyes are focused on me and me alone, it makes me feel special." She told him truthfully and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you in heels, I have never liked them before, but for some reason, you look extremely sexy in them, not that you don't look sexy anyways. I just like them on you." He felt like he was babbling and she wouldn't understand what he was saying. She kissed him to stop him talking.

"I know what you mean love." She smiled at him again before she led him to the door and back down the stairs. She handed her key back to Chris who nodded at her, and then they made their way back to the table. They sat down to see Draco and Harry locked together, snogging heavily and ignoring their surroundings, and Tommy had disappeared. Hermione kicked Harry and watched him almost fall from his chair. He looked at her sheepishly and she smirked at him. Severus held her in his lap, not willing to let her get away from him again. Hermione noticed that several women were scowling at her, and she couldn't help but smirk devilishly. She put her arms around his neck and her head against his chest and his arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her when she looked up at him.

"When do you guys want to go?" Draco asked quietly, his hand held tightly within Harry's slightly larger one.

"Whenever is fine with me." Hermione said, she was content to just sit there with him, she felt protected and loved.

"Mia, come dance with me again, our dance got interrupted." Draco said and she nodded. Severus reluctantly let go of her, but made sure that Harry stayed at the table with him, he didn't want to be left alone, so that nothing happened again.

"Don't worry Severus, I won't leave you alone this time." Harry said and Severus nodded his thanks. Hermione kissed Severus and then placed a quick kiss on her brother's cheek and followed Draco back out to the dance floor. The two darker haired men watched their lighter haired companions dance together, and knew that they were just trying to tease them. "Are you going to dance with her before we leave?" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

"I was planning on it, but I wanted tonight to be about her having fun with her friends." Severus said, noticing a figure out of the corner of his eye. Victor Krum stood not to far away and was scowling at the dancing pair. Severus nudged Harry and discreetly pointed to the Bulgarian Quidditch star. Harry shook his head in despair.

"This will not go well, this means that we can't leave her alone. I bet that neither of them noticed him." Harry said and Severus nodded quickly. He wasn't happy with the way that Krum was staring at his Hermione or scowling murderously at his best friend's son. The pair danced for another two songs before Severus decided to go dance with Hermione. They would be leaving soon, and he wanted his chance to dance with her.

It would surprise most people to know that the man could dance to pretty much any music. He usually felt ridiculous if it was not an older style of music, but he would dance none-the-less. His sister loved dancing and his brother Ibraham's girlfriend had two children from her ex husband and Severus often found himself dancing with them with thanks from her mother. Severus enjoyed dancing with them, just as much as he would love dancing with Hermione, regardless of the type of music or the problematic people that were there.

Severus tapped on her shoulder as a slower song came on, and Hermione looked up in surprise. "May I steal her away?" he asked and Draco nodded, and backed away with a bow, then headed back to the table and to Harry.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, placing her head on his chest. He rested his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. "I love you Hermione Granger, with all my heart." He told her and she smiled up at him with her special smile.

"I love you too Severus Snape. I am so glad that Papa made you spend this holiday with me." She told him and he nodded his agreement without hesitation, bringing another smile to her face. She put her head back against his chest and breathed in his scent, clean, sandalwood, and unique to him.

"Me too Mya, me too." He whispered quickly and held her for the remainder of the slow song. The song ended and the pair decided that it was time to go home, they were tired and this was turning out to be a strange holiday. Neither of them noticed that Victor had moved his position and slipped farther into the shadows, his face was etched in anger. Severus led her by the hand over to Draco and Harry and nodded at the two men.

"Krum left." Draco told Severus quietly and he nodded gratefully.

"I'm going to go get our jackets." Severus told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Gotta go to the loo." Harry said and then Draco mentioned how he was going to tell everybody goodbye, leaving Hermione standing at the table by herself. She wasn't really worried, she was able to defend herself without a problem, either with her wand or hand to hand. She sat down at the table and finished off her drink, and waved to Jeremiah when she saw him walk past.

She didn't notice that someone had walked up behind her quietly, her head was down, facing the table with a small smile. Krum had met up with Marcy and Mercy and the trio had come up with a plan. Krum would take Hermione, and leave Severus for the two twisted twins. They figured that if they were apart, then whatever spell held them together would break. They couldn't comprehend that the pair actually loved each other and there was no spell on them that held them together. Harry and Draco were heading back to the table when Draco noticed a figure behind Hermione, and he felt his blood run cold. He grabbed Harry's hand and raced through the throng of people.

Hermione felt a hand being put over her mouth and something sharp pressing into her back. "Come with me and no one here will get hurt, including your precious Slytherin." She heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear and she tensed. She realized that some of her reactions were slowed down and came to the conclusion that someone must have drugged her drink. He easily pulled her off the chair and they disappeared through the crowd.

Harry and Draco made it to the table and their stomachs dropped when they realized that she was no longer there, and now she was in trouble. Draco turned to Harry in a panic, and Harry tried to keep his head. "Draco, go find Severus. I am going to bag her drink so we can test it, there is no way that he got her out of here without drugging her, and then I am going to alert Chris and the crew. Meet me by James." Harry instructed and Draco nodded feebly. "Go love." Harry said, and Draco nodded, turning around and weaved his way through the crowd. This was _not_ how tonight was supposed to go. They decided to take Hermione out for the night because they knew how much that she loved to dance and how she hadn't been to that club in years.

Draco ran almost directly into Severus in his search and Severus knew by the look on Draco's face, that something had gone wrong. "Mia is gone, someone snatched her. Harry figures she must have been drugged. Let's go, we need to meet him by the bouncer." Draco and Severus' face became paler then Draco had ever seen it. They wordlessly made their way over to the bouncer where Harry, Chris, Jeremiah, and another guy was standing.

"Severus, this is Chris, the owner, and Jason, Chris' brother and the barkeep here." Harry said and Severus could only nod.

"I am so sorry that this happened sir." Chris said, his distress was clearly showing.

"It is not your fault." Severus said, his voice was trying to crack. He was trying to slip back into his old ways, where he could hide his emotions, but Hermione had quickly destroyed that after the war ended years ago, now he didn't know what to do.

"Severus," Harry said, taking charge. "I need you to test her drink, he would have had to put an extremely strong drug or potion in here for Hermione to go without a fight, she too is immune to most things thanks to her training. Can you do this for me? We need to know what she ingested and how it got there." Harry said and Severus nodded feebly, his gut was wrenching with fear.

"Chris, I need you and James to search this place high and low, and see if maybe she is still here. Search the alley and anywhere within a ten mile perimeter." Harry said and Chris and Jason nodded. Harry turned to Draco. "I need you to go tell Dumbledore, my parents, and your father. Tell them that we will be meeting in six hours in the meeting room upstairs. Find Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley as well, and I will go alert the Minister of Magic as well as find the magical part of Hermione's team. We are going to need everyone, because this feels like more then just a kidnapping. Everyone go, and meet back here in six hours. James, I need you to watch more carefully about who comes in, and if anything strange happens while we are away. I need to find Tommy and Jeremiah and they will help you here." Harry said and the group nodded. They each left to do what they were instructed, and Severus' hands were shaking as he apparated to Hogwarts and his Potion's labs.

He ran across the grounds, not caring who saw him. He entered the dungeon area through a secret passage way that was made just for him and then ran to his dungeons and his labs. He immediately set the bottle down and freaked out for a couple minutes. He too had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was terribly wrong and not just her disappearance. He shook his head ten minutes later and got to work on what Harry instructed him to do. He was glad that someone had enough sense left to figure out what to do, though he figured that Harry must be freaking out as well, just trying to keep his cool for everyone else. There was a knock on his lab doors and he opened it with a wave of his hand. Ginerva Weasley stood there and looked as worried as he felt.

"I was instructed to come help you, I know that I am not as good as… her… but I will do what I can." She told him quietly and he nodded, motioning her inside and closing the door behind her and warding it.

"You were one of my best students actually, aside from Draco and Her-Hermione." He told her truthfully and she nodded at him.

"Tell me what you need me to do, I will do anything that I can. We have an hour and a half." She said and he nodded. He pushed everything to the back of his mind except for doing what he could to find out what was used to drug her and take her from him.

Hermione shook her head groggily as she tried to sit up, regaining her consciousness. Her head was throbbing like someone had hit her with some blunt object and she figured that there was blood running down the middle of her face. She was wearing her clothes still, which was a good sign. She was attempting to get her mind cleared so that she could focus on her training and keeping her head. She would be there as a hostage until either she escaped or they got tired of her and killed her. She wasn't going to bank on being rescued, because that was how men died in the war, they spent all their time hoping and not enough time saving themselves. She couldn't really remember who kidnapped her, but she knew that they were familiar to her, she figured once her brain cleared, then she would know who they were and how she would handle this.

She had been in this situation before, though at the time, she had more equipment to help defend herself with. They may have searched her and removed the visible weapons, but they hadn't counted on the ones that she had hidden on her person, that had been interesting. She had freed herself and the two men with her just as the search and rescue team had arrived to rescue them, it had made her laugh. She wished things would be this easy this time. She knew that she had been taken by a wizard from the club, and that this situation would only get worse before it got better. She knew that she had to make it out of there alive, there were people that she needed to get back to.

What a fucking holiday that this turned out to be. She knew that nothing ever really went her way, and when things were going really good, something had to go wrong and blow up in her face. It appeared to be the nature of how things went in her life. She really needed to get out of there, and soon. She had always preferred to spend the holidays at home the whole time, it was her time to relax and the only things that could have gone wrong was a family spat or not enough food. Stupid holidays!

She wondered how everyone was handling it, the three men would definitely have noticed that she was missing by now. She must have been out for about four hours, if the time on her watch was still correct. She could tell, just by breathing that her ribs were at least cracked, she almost had forgotten how painful this was. The door opened and Hermione jerked her head to the side, trying to shield her eyes from the sudden flood of light in the room. She was sitting with her knees were pressed to her chest and her arms were crossed over her chest. She slowly moved her head to face her visitor, trying her best not to squint in the light. Her mind wasn't all that foggy anymore, but she still couldn't remember who had kidnapped her.

"Aw look, the mudblood bitch is awake." The voice said, the accent was think and familiar. She sneered at the man, her training in the Army kicking in. Her special forces group had been trained on what to do if kidnapped or captured, and Hermione was thanking the gods that very few people knew of her time in the Army, this would be a surprise. This felt almost like Voldemort all over again, she had been captured by him once before, during the final battle. "Take her." He said and two other shadowed figures grabbed her by the arms and drug her into another room. They threw her on the ground and she raised herself up with an expressionless face.

She looked around her slowly, taking in the faces that she could recognize and cataloguing everything for a later date. They men were all leering at her and the women were laughing at her, all were surprised that she didn't seem phased. Her eyes turned toward the "throne" and big back her gasp, sitting there was Ronald Weasley, Victor Krum, and Mercy and her twin Marcy. _'Great, this won't go over well.'_ She thought to herself, sneering at the four.

Marcy walked to her and two a swing at her, Hermione moved her head in time to miss the blow. Marcy screeched and attempted to hit her again, and Hermione rolled out of the way. Ronald snickered. "Call off your psycho toy and lets get down to business, I do have things to do." She snarled at them all, who all laughed at her.

"Marcy, stop. Granger, you aren't going anywhere. Welcome to your own personal Hell, we are the Order of the Night." Ronald said and she rolled her eyes. She never should have showed him the muggle movies.

**Well what do we have here? Order of the Night? [[it was the only thing I could think of on the spot! XD]] more to come and hell will be paid by the time I am done. **

**Does anyone think that I should have a sequel after the holidays or no? And you tell me what you think would be the best kind of proposal for this couple?**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Last one for the night, I spent most of today at work writing these chapters because the work was mega slow. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**THIS STORY IS AU.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"Order of the Night huh?" she asked, her voice was cold and slightly amused. Ronald nodded like he was impressed with himself, she was guessing that he came up with the name, if the others rolling their eyes was anything to go by. She was definitely curious as to how a weak wizard like Ronald Weasley came to be in charge of anything. "You have watched way too many muggle movies Weasley." She said before she felt someone kick her in the stomach. Her body automatically curled into itself and her breath escaped her lungs. She involuntarily gasped for air and then she straightened back up and perched herself on her knees.

"Aw, did I hurt the ugly mudblood?" Mercy asked and Hermione snickered.

"You wish. I have more power and strength in my pinkie toe then you do in your entire body." She taunted the witch, figuring that they wouldn't do too much damage, they needed her for something. Mercy went to kick her again and Hermione dodged her foot. She knew that it may be a bad idea to goad her on, but she couldn't help it.

"Stop Mercy, we need her, and we can't use her if she is unconscious." Ronald said and Mercy huffed in anger and then returned to her sister. Hermione realized that she didn't have her wand, and then she remembered that it was still in her room back at her house. _It is a good thing that the boys and I learned all those defense spells, though none of them will block the killing curse and I'm not totally sure about the other two unforgivables. Shit._ Hermione thought to herself, keeping her face expressionless.

"We are going to use you to draw out Harry Potter from his hiding place, and then finish what Voldemort started, and then we will take over the Wizard World. We will kill Dumbledore as well, and I will kill your precious Slytherin bastard for taking you fro me." Ronald exclaimed and Hermione struggled not to laugh, and it was a hard fought battle. A snicker or two escaped her.

"You dare laugh at us?" Victor Krum spoke up and she realized that it was easier to understand him now then it was years ago.

"I am not laughing." Hermione said simply, forcing her laughter down for a later time when she wasn't around people with wands who were itching to use it. Mercy made her way forward to attack her again and Hermione growled.

"Touch me again Mercy, see what the hell happens." She threatened, raising tensely to her feet, her heels clicking on the stone floor in annoyance. She no longer seemed to be expressionless, her eyes were alight, waiting for someone to attack. She would more then likely dominate in a fist fight, though she just needed to find a way out of here to get back to her family. Marcy grabbed her sisters arm and held her back. Marcy thought that Hermione was slightly intimidating standing like she was, and there was probably more to her then any one here knew. Marcy didn't want to be here, she was just following her sister so she could keep her safe, she was the smarter of the two, if only by a little, and her mind was telling her sense of self-preservation that she should get out of there before something bad happened to any of them. She had to tighten the grip on her sisters arm, Mercy wanted to struggle, but then Victor Krum placed a petrifying spell, keeping her in place.

"Now now Mercy, please chill out." He said and Mercy's eyes were glowing, she was seething, even if she couldn't move. Hermione's snarl twisted into something more menacing, a mix of a smirk and a sneer, it was rather frightening to look at.

Severus and Ginny had barely figured out what the drug or potion was when their time was up. He showed her out of the labs and his secret passageway and the two darted toward Hogsmeade in a full tilt run, she was doing a good job of keeping up with him. They made it just outside the gates and he put his hand on her arm and then apparated to where the club was at. They appeared and made their way through the crowd and to James. He saw it was them and beckoned them inside, hoping that they could find something to bring back his friend.

Ginny led the way up the stairs to the meeting room, and it appeared that everyone else was there already, including Hermione's team, her parents, Nik, Brad, Jacks, the Headmaster and Minerva, his mother and siblings, Lucius, the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Chris, Jeremiah, Tommy, and Jason. They seemed to be waiting for the two, and once they entered and closed the door behind them, Harry stood up, apparently he was still in charge.

"Alright, everyone is here, I have already made the needed introductions, but everyone here knows Severus Snape and Ginerva Weasley." He said and everyone nodded, and the two gave a brief nod. "We'll start with you two, what did you two find?" Harry asked and once she realized that Severus couldn't speak, she spoke for him. This must be really difficult for him.

"The drug that was used was a mix of muggle and magic. There was what is commonly known as a muggle date rape drug mixed with a magical sedative that was slipped into her drink more then likely when her back was turned. It is mostly on the rim of the bottle. This is new, which is why it actually affected her. It effectively paralyzed her and made it easy for her captor to pretty much carry her away somehow." Ginny told them and they all nodded sadly. Severus shot her a grateful look, this was quickly wearing on his nerves and his stomach was in knots. Harry turned to Fred and George, who both stood while Ginny and Severus took a chair.

"We had used every contraption and spell known to wizards, everything that we have created, every spell that we know, every spell that the ministry knows of tracking a person, and we have found nothing. Hell, we even attempted to scry for her, since it worked for her before, and it failed too. Wherever she is, the place is heavily cloaked from tracking." George said.

"We asked the help of some friends in both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, especially Spells mistresses and masters and book owners and the like, and are waiting on word from them. They may have something that we don't know about, I know when we left every bookstore, the entire staff was searching through books for anything. Apparently, people really like her." Fred added and then they sat down, and Severus felt his stress and dread growing in his stomach, his face was deathly pale. One of the boys from Hermione's team stood up to speak.

"We have searched everywhere that she has ever been, and we have blown through our resources to see if we could find her. Our commander gave us permission to do whatever it takes to bring her back. We have some foreign friends looking through their stuff to see if they can find a way to find her as well, and we'll know something as soon as they find anything." He said and Harry nodded, his face was kind of pale too, but he was determined. The boy turned to look at Severus for a moment. "We will find her and bring her home and everything will be fine. Trust us." He said and Severus barely managed a nod.

"I have compiled a list of people that do not like Hermione and have anything against her, and we are going through that list and contacting each person to see if they have any information." Kingsley told them all and a look of realization appeared on some faces.

"Victor Krum, Ronald Weasley, and the twisted twins Marcy and Mercy!" Chris, Jason, Tommy, and Severus chorused.

"I totally forgot about the first two, though I do not know the last two." Kingsley said and he quickly wrote a note and sent it off with a wave of his hand with the four names on it.

"The twins are really twisted women. They are known for drugging guys to have affairs with them as well as ruining relationships. They are into some pretty dark and sick stuff." Chris began.

"Earlier tonight they set their sights on Severus, and Hermione stopped them from doing anything to him." Jeremiah told everyone.

"They don't take well to not getting their way and they have bad tempers. They tend to dabble in the dark arts and will attack anyone who has even done them a slight wrong." Jason told them and Severus began to shake. Everyone who did not know of the new relationship between Hermione and Severus was surprised at the emotions that were easily displayed across his face and they were surprised when Ginny and Harry reached over to comfort him. Ginny put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close and he clung to her, she began to rock back and forth and whispering things to calm him down, he was having a total meltdown. Harry was rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Hermione and Severus are back together again and totally devoted to each other." Harry hated sharing personal business with people who weren't already aware, but they needed to know so they could understand. "He has promised to marry her, he was going to propose soon. They are soul mates." Harry said quietly and Severus gasped and looked at him. Harry nodded, it was the truth, though Severus didn't know until then.

"That is the only way that you overrode that potion like you did." Chris and Jeremiah murmured together and everyone gasped in shock and surprise. To those who already knew of the relationship, it finally made sense to them. Severus had a very gentle and dim glow around him, that only the person who had found his or her true soul mate had, it wasn't very noticeable most of the time, unless one was in great distress. Ginny continued to try to soothe the formidable man, no one had ever seen him like this. He wasn't crying yet, but he was close. His mother and Kristine walked over to either side of him and the three women held him tightly and did their best to calm him together. Harry drew everyone else' attention back to him, trying to give the four some privacy, he knew how his Potion's Master was, he hated showing weakness and emotions.

"It is affecting him so much because of the stress. We have not seen Hermione in six hours, and if she is with the four previously mentioned people, she could be in great danger." Harry said and everyone nodded. Kingsley received a parchment and his face was grim.

"No one has been able to find the four since the twins left the bar hours ago. We are going to have to search everything on our own." He told them all quietly and Hermione's team growled.

"You will have as many men as you need from our division. Our battalion is huge and the commander will give us the use of every one of them. She is loved by most of our group, and even those who don't really like her respect her and will do what they are told. Give us a number of how many you need and where you want us to be, and we will get them there." The one who was on crutches, Dominic told them and Harry nodded.

"We will make plans with who we have right now, and then we will add your men as well as more aurors." Harry told them and everyone nodded. Harry drew up a big map that covered the entire conference table, and everyone took out a sheet of parchment, getting ready to do as they were told, the three women still trying to comfort the man.

Severus was really distressed. His beloved was taken from him, right from under his nose. Someone had drugged her and probably injured her some how, and mostly because she had defended him and saved him from the two twisted twins. He figured that this was all his fault, because she was involved with him, because she loved him. This was also a direct flashback from what happened during the war. Voldemort had kidnapped her and held her hostage for three weeks, just to torment Harry and unknowingly Severus as well. Now she was gone from him again, and they weren't totally sure if she was coming back alive. The only people who seemed confident that she would come back alive were her team, her family, and his mother and Ginny.

He was sitting hunched over his chair with Ginny at his left side, his hands clutching at her robes, his mother standing in front of him hugging him tightly, and her mother, Kristine, standing on his other side, trying to keep herself together so she could comfort him. He could vaguely hear what was going on outside their bubble, but he knew that he would be no help. He had done all he could, and that was only with the help of the red head at his side. Now he was just a mess and useless. He almost lost Hermione last time she was kidnapped from him, she had almost bled to death and needed extensive repairs. He had to give her some of his blood just so she would heal. Their blood had mixed and bonded, and he felt that something was gnawing at the back of his brain, this bond was important but his brain wasn't working well enough for him to know what was so important about it. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her.

He listened as Christ, Jeremiah, and Jason gave a complete profile on the two sisters and it was bad. Once Kingsley and Tonks told him everything that their sources had gathered, everyone was feeling pretty bleak. They belonged in Azkaban for everything that they had done since they were children, they really didn't know why the two were free. They were death eaters who had claimed that they were under the imperious curse and had somehow gotten away with that. The meeting ended and everyone agreed that they would all go home for a few hours to get some sleep and get prepared to go on a man hunt for their beloved Hermione Granger, and they were determined to find her.

Kristine and Miana led Severus through the floo in the room back to the Granger manor and took him to the room he shared with Hermione. They quickly changed his clothes and helped into the bed and left him a mild sleeping draught on the night stand if he wasn't able to sleep.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Review please and make me happy?**

**I shall try to update either tomorrow or the day after. School is about to start and I have slacked off on some summer homework so....**


End file.
